


Careless Child

by EternalGlizzy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Blood, Dad Schlatt, Dream Smp, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Fox Hybrid Fundy, Good guy Schlatt, Hero Schlatt, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Insane Wilbur Soot, Issues, Mama Quackity, Manipulation, Minecraft elements, Near Death Experiences, Negative Thoughts, No respawns, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ram hybrid Schlatt, Recovery, Self-proclaimed therapist, Spies, Stabbing, Starvation, Tommy needs a hug, Tubbo needs a hug, Villain Wilbur Soot, Violence, breakdowns, but only for one chapter lol, duck hybrid quackity, he misses his friends, ill add more later lol - Freeform, its minecraft there are swords, no beta we die like everyone, obviously, piglin techno, poggers, some character for side peeps? Nah haha jk, sorry i just like the ram capitalist guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGlizzy/pseuds/EternalGlizzy
Summary: Tommy was always known to be careless. Always dropping things and injuring himself while others point it out and laugh.One day his carelessness gets him into trouble and gets help from someone unexpected.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & TommyInnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 68
Kudos: 946





	1. Carelessness can get you into trouble

Tommy was careless. Everyone always told him that. Tubbo told him that when he almost dropped a bottle of honey Tubbo gave to him as a gift. When he would practice his skills with Techno, the piglin hybrid would always tell him that he was too careless with his attacks. And Wilbur...

Wilbur started telling him that when he started his descent down to madness. 

At first Wilbur would joke about it. Saying how careless Tommy was when he accidentally dropped some ores or his pickaxe when he was doing some late night mining. 

"Oh Tommy, you're being careless." Wilbur joked smiling, wrapping his arm around Tommy after another night of late night mining. The pickaxe so close to falling out of Tommy's hand until Wilbur grabbed it out of his hands softly. He puts the pickaxe on the ravines floor and directs Tommy to his room.

"Wilbur I'm no-" 

"Tommy look at you. You're about to fall just by walking! Just go to bed, tomorrow you can continue if you want." Wilbur smiles him with that certified Soot smile. And Tommy as any careless kid would do, smiles back and sleepily heads off to bed.

The next time he was called careless was when he was farming Techno's potatoes. Techno had decided to do something, (whenever Tommy asked Techno would refer to it as 'something important' and wouldn't budge when Tommy begged him to explain) that week and Tommy decided to take the responsibility of farming Pogtopia's main source of food. He was using a stone hoe and was planting and grabbing as many potatoes as he can, stuffing some in his satchel and his pockets. Eventually he messes up and manages to trip and injures himself.

He was on the ground for a couple of seconds before he slowly got up, realizing something was wrong when he felt his arm burn. Once he look he got the answer why. He scraped it when he fell. It was no problem though, just get some water to rinse it off and some bandages and it'll be as good as new. Tommy decided to make that a mental note as he turns his attention to the potatoes. 

The ground was obviously messed up where he had falling,(showing an imprint of his sneakers as well as some his body) so with a sigh he decides to fix it with his hoe hoping that when Techno returns he wouldn't make a big fuss about it. 

It took a while for him to fix his damage and grab a couple more potatoes through it. So with some damaged pride he leaves the farm to go put away the potatoes. He makes his way to their makeshift little dinner table in the ravine (it's mostly just some cobble stone that barely resembles a table and some poorly crafted chairs to sit on) and just dumps the potatoes there. Then moving away to the chests that are scattered everywhere searching for a bag to put the potatoes in. 

It only took him a couple of minutes and when he returned to the potatoes he saw Wilbur looking away from him holding something in his hands.

"hey Wilbur." Tommy says happily, starting to stuff the potatoes in the sack. Wilbur turns around and Tommy is able to make out what the object in his hands was. It was a bowl, with some sort of stew in it. Tommy didn't have all the time in the world to play detective right now (even though what seemed ages ago, he and Tubbo would pretend to be detectives and cause mayhem on the server. At least he still has the bandanna Tubbo gave him to remind him of their fun times.) 

"Hey Tommy." Wilbur says in a monotone fashion with a smile curling on his lips he sets the bowl down, about to walk away until he pauses and stares. "Tommy." For some reason, Tommy froze when Wilbur said his name, (for a second Tommy swore that the way Wilbur said it almost sounded like Wilbur had poison in his mouth) "Why is there blood on your arm?" He feels Wilbur grab his arm and move it up showing the blood. Oh. Tommy forgot all about that. ('Good job at keeping a mental note Tommy', he yells at himself)

"Oh. I just fell while getting potatoes." Tommy replies cautiously, (he didn't want to admit that he paused while saying this. For some reason Wilbur was scaring him and he didn't want to know why) Wilbur's grip got a bit tighter as his face turned into a scowl.

"Tommy, you careless idiot!" he shouts getting fired up. "You shouldn't have gotten hurt! You know better than that. What would we be able to do if you're hurt and we need you out there to help give Tubbo directions!" He yells. 

"Well I'm sorry but you should at least be thankful that I farmed us some potatoes!" Tommy replied getting fired up as well. The grip gets even tighter on his arm and Tommy almost yelps. He feels Wilbur drag him closer and soon enough he's face to face with the beast.

"Don't talk back to me." He snarls, and Tommy almost freezes up. This was the first time Wilbur has actually threatened him since the banishment to Pogtopia. Even Tommy could tell that the banishment has been getting to Wilbur's head (it's been getting to Tommy's head as well, since his best friend is now on the other side and the only time they can meet up is in secret.) He feels Wilbur almost throw his arm away from him when he was done glaring at the blonde kid. "Clean that up and don't get hurt again." He says staring at the kid. Tommy pauses for a moment confused about what was happening and when he realizes the older man staring at him he starts quickly making his way to their chest with their medical supplies. 

He grabs a bottle of water, some bandages and a rag. He pours water on the rag and washes the blood and starts wrapping himself up. It didn't require that many bandages but he would rather be clean instead of having dried blood on his arm. As he starts putting away the supplies he gets ready to continue to put away the potatoes. (The next morning he realizes theres a bruise on the same arm. He pretends it was never there.)

Ever since that incident, Wilbur has been calling him careless almost every hour. Even when Tommy is doing his best to make sure they don't fall off and die. Techno checks in every other week and so but Tommy has been noticing his check ins have been getting shorter and shorter. One day he was lucky that Wilbur was asleep and he was up catching techno about to leave again.

"Techno, do you seriously have to go again?" Tommy says quietly, making sure that Techno can hear him while Wilbur couldn't. Techno pauses before turning his head to Tommy's. ('He looks tired' Tommy thinks to himself.) 

"The Blade's gotta do some work Tommy." Techno says, Tommy swearing he heard hints of sadness through his voice. They're both standing there looking at one another before Tommy breaks the silence. 

"Can't you stay for another day? please." Tommy doesn't want to be seen pitiful but the quiet please makes it look like he's begging for the piglin hybrid to stay. (He is, but he doesn't want to admit he's that useless right now. They both don't need that right now.) Techno's silent for a moment, until he walks back towards Tommy. And he gives him a hug.

"Wilbur needs me to keep an eye on Schlatt Tommy. He needs to make sure Schlatt isn't doing anything crazy." Tommy was shaking, and feeling the poor kid in his arms Techno was rubbing circles into his back attempting to calm the kid. techno wasn't good with this type of stuff but he wasn't a dumbass. 

"techno please, don't leave me." Tommy croaks, and he's fighting tears, he doesn't want Techno to see him as a useless crybaby. "I already lost my best friend to Schlatt I don't want to lose my brother too." Tommy's biting his lip his grip on Techno tighter than before. The piglin pauses for a moment.

"Tommy. Schlatt's not going to get me. I'm way too strong for him anyways." A chuckle comes out and Techno pauses realizing that it probably wasn't the right time to joke. "It'll only be for a little bit Tommy."

"Please! Just stay! I promise I won't fuck up your farm, if you need me to do your chores I'll do them please please please don't leave." Tommys tears are starting to break, going down his face onto Techno's coat. Techno can feel Tommy shake under his arms and he soon lets go of the hug they had with Techno looking through the teens eyes. 

"Tommy. I need to go now. But.. I promise I'll be home soon. Just, don't be careless while I'm gone." Techno says waiting for a response from the teen. Tommy stays quiet, Techno stays quiet. It's quiet down here in Pogtopia. So techno does the reasonable thing, and leaves. Going to his base to continue checking if Schlatt does anything suspicious.

As Techno leaves his vision, Tommy slowly makes his way to his room. And when he's finally on his make shift bed he starts crying. Crying because he's all alone with Wilbur. And he doesn't want to be alone. He wants Techno to be here so they can joke and train like old times. He wants Tubbo to be here instead of being Schlatt's right hand man, he wants Tubbo to spew him useless bee facts as they build a nice house or decide to commit crimes and mess with the other people here. 

Techno didn't come back as soon as he promised. Tommy didn't mind though, the days and weeks started to bleed into one another. It didn't help that Wilbur's recent change in mood was affecting this type of thinking for Tommy. 

"Tommy you careless fucker! You could've killed me!? Do you want your sacred leader to be dead?"

"Stop being so careless! You're going to let Schlatt win and soon hes gonna kill me. Do you want to be the reason why I;m dead Tommy? Do you?"

"If you decide to be a careless idiot again and fuck this up for us I'll punish you again. Do you hear me Tommy?"

Over and over again, Tommy kept hearing the complaints from Wilbur whenever he fucked up. And always every night, he's pinching himself begging to not be loud as tears stream down his face begging for someone else to be down here to at least talk to him and not berate him. (He knew he didn't deserve it from what Wilbur was telling him. He always kept fucking up and if Niki ever came by she would prove Wilbur's point of him being careless by not being able to do something as easy as not getting hurt while trying to get diamonds or by farming.)

His arms were covered in bruises, legs as well. Always tripping and Wilbur getting rid of his anger through the small kid. He couldn't get away, he knew he deserved this. He was just a careless idiot who didn't deserve anything. 

"You know they aren't coming back right?" Wilbur answers one day as Tommy asks when Techno or Tubbo are coming back.

"B-but why?" Tommy's reply is tiring. He's so tired and just wants his brother or his friend back to at least keep him company. He loves Wilbur. Wilbur is nice to him and teaches him right from wrong but he wishes his old friends were back.

"It's because you're careless Tommy." Wilbur answers a smirk growing on his face. "They know you'll always fuck it up, whether that be our plan to get L'manberg back or just something simple as getting food." Tommy knows Wilbur is looking at him with the glare he does all the time now. Tommy sighs and gives up, it's the only thin is careless self can do. Wilbur walks over and gives him a hug.

"But don't worry Tommy. I still care about you, ya know? You're my little baby brother and I need to make sure you grow up strong and self-reliant." Wilbur smiles, and Tommy reluctantly smiles back. He knew Wilbur was always trying to help him, and Tommy knew that whatever he was thinking of made Wilbur angry, He hasn't seen Wilbur smile like this in a long time, so if it makes Wilbur happier when he yells, berates and punishes Tommy, he can take it. Besides, he was too careless to be cared for.

There's one time Tommy fights back though. It's one day Wilbur asks him the dreaded question.

"Tommy, why don't we become villains?! It'll be way easier! We'll destroy L'manberg and soon enough it'll all be over! Schlatt will loose everything and we can take it back from him!!" Wilbur laughs manically as Tommy stares at him in shock. Tommy pauses watching the man who took care of him losing his mind. 

"Wilbur, I don't think that's a good idea." He says almost faintly, and he surprised that Wilbur was able to hear him and snaps his head towards Tommy.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, I need you to listen to me." Wilbur commands and Tommy does as he's told. He listens and Wilbur looks proud of him for a moment.

Just for a moment though.

And soon he's back into his madness.

"Tommy if we just blow it up it'll all be over!! Soon there will be no war and I can be president again!!" Wilbur seems ecstatic, as much as Tommy knows he shouldn't argue back his mind is begging him to. Begging him to fight back. Begging him to make Wilbur listen-

"Wilbur!" Tommy shouts and Wilbur looks at him in shock, that almost stops Tommy but he needs to talk. "What about our friends? What about our family!? You can't just blow it up, you're destroying everyone and everything!!" Tommy wanted to talk more, talk about how this will ruin everything, start more wars and more but he cant because he sees Wilbur become angry and soon enough it's not long until he feels a rough force in his back, feeling a sword near his throat and he looks up to see the eyes of ~~his brothe~~ r a mad man.

"Tommy, you are a careless boy. You don't know anything." Wilbur sings, the sword dangerously close to drawing blood. Tommy is frozen in fear, sure he could fight but there was no way he would overpower his crazy brother in this state. In fact he thinks that if he did try to fight back he'll die. He's frozen, and he sees Wilbur moving his lips in angry, he can't hear anything, his lungs begging for air as he keeps trying to breathe trying to divert his eyes away from the sword and Wilbur's anger. He doesn't know when but soon Wilbur's lips are shut and he lets go of Tommy and Tommy falls to the ground with a small "oomph" leaving his lips.

Before he realizes he's on the ground he feels Wilbur dragging him, and it takes a moment before he's panicking. He fucked up, he fucked up, he fucked up, he fucked up, he fucked up, he fuck-

They made their way to the destination. Wilbur made it when his descent into madness was getting worse, it was a way to get Tommy to stop opposing his authority. It was an obsidian rom, hidden away not too well but well enough that any average explorer would probably not find it. There was no door, just a two hole entrance and Tommy already knew what was going to act like a door when his punishment was in place.

He feels Wilbur almost throw him in there, and when he's trying to get into a comfortable sitting position he see's Wilbur. Standing above him looking down at him in spite. He didn't have a moment to think because Wilbur decided to kick him right in the ribs, making the kid loose his breath and wince in pain. Wilbur didn't even hesitate as he started to kick the kid over and over again, and when he was done he looked down at the kid. He made sure not to damage anything vital as he kicked and sees Tommy laying down on his side, tears in his eyes and barely looking at Wilbur.

Tommy feels Wilbur grab him for a second and go "This is your punishment for refusing my commands. I think two days would be good don't you?" And he drops Tommy, and makes his leave putting two obsidian blocks in the open area leaving Tommy alone with his injuries and the darkness.

Tommy hated the room, he hated how dark it was and he hated how scared he was. He curled himself into a ball as a form of protection trying to prevent further pain to himself even though hes gasping for more air as he starts to cry. He hates it in here and he knows how punishments work when Wilbur is in charge. He hated how he didn't eat earlier because he knows he's only going to get some type of nutrients when he leaves. (A part of him believes this is what he deserves for trying to disobey his leader, another part of him begs for help from Techno or Tubbo and he already knows that no one is going to come for him.)

After the punishment, Tommy left the room broken. He was so tired, so weak and almost fainted when Wilbur dragged him out of the room. He felt so weak, starving in there and spending all of his time either thinking or sleeping. He's treated to a cold uncooked potato and almost hurts his jaw as he scrambled to get it into his mouth. It hurt to chew but he had to eat, his body screaming for some for of food into his system in order to work.

Days passed by and Wilbur kept putting more and more thought into his plan. Getting TnT from Dream, spying on Schlatt to figure out the perfect time to deploy the plan and more.

One day Wilbur wakes Tommy up too early.

"I have a surprise for you Tommy, I need to bring you to it though." His smile reminds Tommy of a kids smile when they get candy, and it doesn't take long for Wilbur to take Tommy to the secret place. Tommy too tired to even think that they were walking through "Manberg" sectioned area and if anyone caught them they would get punished. 

Wilbur leads him and pulls out his pickaxe and picks away at the wall and walks inside leading tommy to see the surprise. And when Tommy sees it he wants to throw up.

The room is made entirely out of stone, tnt scattered everywhere, a chair in the middle and words scribbled on the walls with quotes Tommy barely remembers now. (Did they sing it? Did they say it? Tommy couldn't tell you.) But what made Tommy sick was the fact that there was a button, right in the middle of the wall, where the chair was facing.

"Isn't it beautiful Tommy?" Wilbur says ecstatically almost as if he was a child on Christmas day. Tommy froze and he started to shake, Wilbur was actually going to go through it and Tommy couldn't do anything. And as much as his brain yelled at him to keep shush and not do anything his carelessness caught up to him.

"It's hideous Wilbur." Tommy says not even staring at Wilbur, he takes a step forward and is almost leaning on the chair for support. "Wilbur you can't do this, what about our friends? Family? You remember Fundy your son? How about him?! Or h-how about Tubbo?!"

"SHUT UP TOMMY!" Wilbur screams and Tommy flinches. The deranged man stares at Tommy, and he pauses and looks at him in shock. "You're one of them. A traitor, a SUCMBAG PF A BROTHER BECAUSEYOU ARE A TRAITOR TO POGTOPIA!" He screams pulling out his netherite sword, and Tommy starts shaking.

"Wilbur, Wilbur! I'm not a traitor I swear, I just don-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as he feels something in his gut, and he doesn't even need to look down to know what it is. He felt limp, he felt so weak, maybe this is what Wilbur wanted to do. Kill him when he was at his weakest point. Maybe he deserved this cause all he ever did was bring trouble to Wilbur. He slumps over to the chair using it as a support system as he falls down, he looks up at Wilbur. He swears he sees a light out of Wilbur's eyes, even though there was no light in the room. He's shouting at Tommy, Tommy can't make it out, he feels too tired too weak. He sees Wilbur yell, stop and panic. He sees his brother glare at him and leave. Leaving his baby brother behind to die. Tommy reaches out, he attempts to say something but he feels way too tired. Too tired to say anything, too tired to beg for help.

He falls limp next to the chair, he's too tired. He's too tired and just begs for all of it to be over soon. Maybe if he just wastes more of his energy it'll be over. 

"H-Help..." He croaks out, his voice weak, and then he repeats himself, "h-help,,, help!" and soon enough he's shouting. Shouting for help at who knows what time it is, he's shouting tears streaming down his face. He needs help, he doesn't want to go yet, he doesn't want to die, he doesn't want to be useless he doesn't...

His mind is spiraling, begging for answers, he croaked his last time, and he feels too tired. Way too tired, maybe he'll finally get a good night sleep this way. He's starting to close his eyes as he hears something, he hears shuffling, something loud. His vision is blurry, he can't tell what's happening but it's bright now.

Someone's near him, and he feels them pick him up. He wants to fight back, punch kick, bite or whatever but he's too tired. The person is saying something to him and he can barely make it out. 

"Tommy.... Hol..On..... Don.... Worry.. Getting help...."

He hears someone panicking, but why should they? He was too careless and now he's dying in someone's arms. He knows he shouldn't but he basically snuggles himself in the person's arms. He's doesn't want them to let go, grabbing onto them for dear life. He may hate himself for being so dependent and touch starved but that doesn't matter, he's happy he gets to be held as a kid as he slowly closes his eyes. 

_And it all fades to black._


	2. Yes-Mans need to stop saying Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo spends his days in Manberg as Schlatt's right hand man. And it's all fine.
> 
> Until it isn't.

Tubbo's thought his life went down hill the moment that Wilbur and Tommy were exiled. Wilbur his leader, leading him through the path of L'manberg's freedom, and Tommy his best friend who was there for him for everything.

Well not everything, because now he and Tommy are separated by evil tyrant Schlatt. Schlatt was voted to be L'manbergs president and already took the power to the head and made drastic changes. At least Wilbur summarized it like that, (he didn't need to though, Tubbo was there when it happened. He even had to _help_ during it.) 

As a way to get back at the people who tried to take power from him Schlatt made Tubbo his right hand man, in a way throwing salt in the wound towards Wilbur and Tommy. And Tubbo couldn't say anything about it because he couldn't risk his life as well. A part of him regrets not saying anything about it, a part of him wishing he was with Tommy and Wilbur and not spying on the ram.

Wilbur made him Pogtopia's designated spy a week after the banishment. 

"You need to stay high alert Tubbo." Wilbur mentions, he was attempting to teach Tubbo the 'rules' or what he should aspire to do during this line of work.

"Of course sir." Tubbo smiles, present Tubbo wished he didn't agree so easily. Past Tubbo was a kid who believed that everything was going to be alright in the end, present Tubbo realized how foolish he was for that mistake.

"Don't call me sir Tubbo. God you're talking to me as if I was some army general!" He laughs before stopping himself with a fake cough. "Anyways Tubbo, just get any info on Schlatt and comes to us every other week to give us any updates." Tubbo smiled proudly as he nods, he would do anything to help his old leader out to get L'manberg from this tyrant. 

Wilbur walks over and gives him a small noogie, "best you be going now. Don't want anything bad to happen to ya Tubbo." He smiles again, back then Pogtopia was filled with hopes and dreams. Assurance that they would win no matter what. He leaves Wilbur's hideout and walks his way back to his new position.

"Hey Tubster, you got a moment?" Tubbo hears as he started to make his way back to L'manberg. He turns around and sees the blonde headed kid, blue eyes filled with energy. 

"Oh hi Tommy!" Tubbo smiles, he walks over to his friend. Tommy smiles with the new set of eyes on him.

"Look I know you're Schlatts stupid secretary-"

"Hey! It's a high role, maybe I can convince Schlatt to just stop with my knowledge." Tommy laughs at him for a second, wheezing at the end for air. Once he catches his breath he makes sure his posture turns to something similar to the 'cool kid' in school.

"I just wanted to know if you, wanted to listen to one of these before you go." Tommy smirks as he pulls out one of his discs. It's red inner circle made Tubbo's eyes shine.

"Well you know how much I enjoy the discs." Tommy enjoyed the discs more than Tubbo. But Tubbo doesn't mind stretching the truth in order to just sit with his friend on the bench, listening to blocks looking at the sunset. As much as Tommy wanted to play mellohi or cat he couldn't. But tomorrow was a new day for these kids, a new day for Tommy to prepare to help Wilbur get control again and a new day for Tubbo to help Wilbur as well, but also help Schlatt.

Tubbo was terrified with his new job. The thought of being Schlatt's right hand man was already scary when he saw how Schlatt acted during the election, (laughing manically like a crazed man, barking orders with the new amount of power he had) So when Tubbo woke up the next morning, rushing his way to Schlatt's anyone could see that the poor kid was nervous.

He makes his way to Schlatt's office, knocking on the door and awaiting for a response.

"Come in." Is all he hears as he walks in. A part of him wants to gasp since Schlatt has obviously been doing something here. The office was not always Schlatt's. It was deemed s the president's office, and anyone who was in that role could do whatever they want. Schlatt's office already had a couple pages of paper on the table, not too many but not too little. As well as paintings on the walls, as well as a very mundane clock shining right on top of the wall. Above Schlatt's chair, in a way it looked almost symbolic. (Tubbo wonders if Schlatt had a knack for interior design.)

"Earth to Tubbo? Helllooo??" Schlatt drags his words snapping his hands, and Tubbos attention is back onto the ram hybrid, his horns brining a threatening aura around him.

"Uh yes Mr.President!" Tubbo says before scrambling to fix his posture. Schlatt just stares at him as Tubbo does this, silence in the air before Schlatt continues.

"Tubbo what are you dressed in?" Tubbo's face goes red with embarrassment, he was wearing his green buttoned up shirt with some jeans. Schlatt waves his hand in a way dismissing the topic he just brought up, before he says "We'll talk about that later. So Tubbo, as my right hand man I'm expecting you to do a lot of work. Do you think you can handle it?" Tubbo knew he couldn't handle it. He was a kid, a kid in the middle of a brewing war, a kid between two sides of the battlefield preparing to help both sides with his assistance-

"Of course Mr. President." Tubbo exclaims, a part of him wants to wince. Of course he wasn't ready for this! But he needed to do this, for Wilbur, for Tommy, and for the true L'manberg.

"Schlatt. Just call me Schlatt. No need to get formal." Schlatt says before taking a swig of whatever was in his mug. "Unless we're in front of the press you know." He brings a grin to his face after he takes the swig. 

"Okay Mr. Schlatt." Tubbo sees Schlatt sigh dramatically as he says that. 

"We'll work on that later." Schlatt, calmly says as he gets out of his chair, standing up and swatting at whatever mess might be on his business suit. "Today we have some work we need to do Tubbo." Tubbo gulps.

The work they needed to do was both of them walking together discussing possible things Tubbo could do to help L'manberg.

"Well Mr.Schlatt I could help L'man-"

"Manberg." Schlatt corrects him. "Remember Tubbo, we don't take any L's." He gives an evil grin before laughing like a hyena before he goes back to his composed self before. It didn't take a genius to know that Schlatt could turn that on and off whenever he wanted. 

"Anyways Mr.Schlatt, for L- Manberg. Sorry. I could possibly ask everyone what they would want and we can help make it a reality!" Tubbo exclaims proudly. Schlatt pauses for a moment before calmly responding.

"Huh. Not bad kid, anyways yeah go on and do that. But when you're done meet me back at my office." He starts walking away as he starts to end his message. As he's gone from Tubbo's view, Tubbo gets ready to talk to everyone to figure out what they want. 

Unluckily for Tubbo it was super easy. Everyone was mostly just chilling with one another, so he would hear everyone's complaints or compliments. He tried to stall for more time but someone would either go "Hey don't you need to go back to Schlatt?" or say they're busy. He makes his way back, walking past the people and buildings trying to prevent his nervousness showing as he makes his way back to Schlatt's office.

When he makes it to the door he hears something. So before he does anything he pauses and tries to lean in to hear anything juicy.

"Do you think it'll be good?"

"Quackity I'm sure it'll be good. And besides, even if it doesn't work we could always trash it."

'Oh.' Tubbo thought, Schlatt was talking to Quackity, but what were they talking about? He knew it wasn't something dangerous, or maybe it was?? Maybe this was the juicy info Wilbur needed him to get to defeat the ram? And maybe he was too excited about this fact that he decided to just turn the door knob and look at the two.

Quackity screams. He screams and jumps to Schlatt holding on him, rambling something in spanish until he opens one of his eyes and sees Tubbo.

"Turbo!" Quackity says laughing awkwardly, trying to make it look like he was tough and not scrambling for safety. Schlatt says something to him in spanish and Quackity gets red responding to him in anger in spanish.

A part of Tubbo wished he took spanish classes to understand what they were saying.

"Tubbo glad to see you could make it. Though, I think Quakcity would've preferred if you knocked on the door Tubbo." The duck hybrid glares at the ram, Tubbo can see Quackitys duck wings start to ruffle up in anger. But behind Quackity he sees something that catches him attention but Quackity's blocking it so he couldn't tell what it was. "Anyways, Quackity and I wanted to make it a surprise for you but since you barged on it-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Pr-Schlatt." Tubbo panickily says. He doesn't know what they'll do but he knows it's probably not good since he already messed up on his first day. Quackity and Schlatt pause and stare at the kid. Tubbo feels embarrassed wit their eyes on him.

"Look Turbo it's not bad." Quackity speaks up moving out of the way and Tubbo sees it. It's a suit. Resembling a bit of Schlatt's style but for some reason he could tell this wasn't professionally made. In a way he was happy that it wasn't perfect. "Schlatt mentioned to me how he wants you to start wearing a suit on business days so I got to work with some pals and uh well yeah." Quackity says smiling, and Tubbo pauses. They did this for him? Well yeah maybe to get him to trust him or look like them but...

"It looks nice Quackity." Tubbo smiles, and soon enough the two share smiles, and Tubbo even notices the big ram give off a tiny one. Tubbo eventually tries it on with both P and VP proud of how it looks on him. It was a bit too formal for Tubbo's taste but knowing that it was handmade made him feel a bit better. 

"We'll just need you to start wearing that tomorrow and it;s show biz baby." Schlatt says smirking and wooing. 

Maybe Wilbur was wrong. 

Tubbo thought that as he was back in his little room. Since he was the 'right hand man' he got himself a nice little home in L'manberg. Nice for him to sleep and gather his bearings. The suit was hanging on a chair, it might be winkled the next day but Tubbo didn't have the energy to hang it up. He was tired from thinking. He knew he probably shouldn't but he might bring that up to Wilbur this weekend. 

Work starts and somehow, it's fine. Schlatt gives him hard work to do of course, but Quackity is always there to help out and always slip him a snack or two during the signing of paper work. Tiring and always repetitive but with the duck hybrid helping out and Schlatt's quiet compliments it'll all work out.

He brings it up to Wilbur that weekend. he brings it up that maybe Schlatt isn't all that bad.

"Tubbo, my man. You clearly got it messed up." Wilbur says smiling, Tubbo feels something is slightly off but doesn't mention it. Wilburs hair is a bit more wild than usual, not combed, when asked about it he blamed it on waking up late and being too busy to comb it. "Schlatt's just _pretending_ to be nice. You thin he actually cares? He just wants the power Tubbo. Tubbo you should know that I used to know him long ago. I know how he does this." 

Tubbo nods along as he always does. Nodding along and being Pogtopia's best yes man he could be. He doesn't hate the fact that he is the yes-man but sometimes he wishes he wasn't. 

"You didn't have to agree with him you know." Tommy says when the two boys are alone. 

"I know but, eh." Tubbo replies tiredly. It's silent for a second as the two kids huddle near each other for a bit of warmth and compassion as the sun sets and the rhythm of blocks takes the night away.

Each week was the same, ask people what they want, run it through to Quackity, go in a meeting with the "Big Guys", have a smaller meeting with the three of them, sleep, and wait till the weekend to tell Wilbur anything new.

During this time Tubbo figured out a couple of things, one being that the citizens do have a brain. Wilbur complained about the citizens being stupid rats following their leader. But with conversations with Fundy, Niki, and more he realized they all had their own personal thoughts. He got the most out of Fundy when ever Tubbo had a free day and they would talk, help out others and create some redstone contraption.

"I miss Wilbur ya know." Fundy admits one night. "But in the same sense I don't. My da- I mean Wilbur..." A pause, Tubbo looks at Fundy as they sit in the grass. Tubbo waits a bit longer and pats the fox hybrid on the back and notices the fox holding tears. They spent that night just calmly looking at the stars as Fundy whispers he's not crying.

Another one being that Quackity's not all that bad. Wilbur would always talk smack about him but Quackity just wanted to do what's right. Even then Wilbur would point out that Quackity is just Schlatt's bitch.

"I know what they say about me Turbo." Quackity admits one night. He passes Tubbo a juice box, one he snuck from Niki's bakery. Tubbo thought that would be rude but Quackity made sure to leave an extra payment for her so it wouldn't be considered rude. 

"What do you mean Big Q?"

"Oh don't pretend you dont hear it Tubbo." Quackity almost snaps back, but Tubbo knows the playful tone underneath it. "They all call me his follower, his bitch. I'm not stupid." He pauses for a second before he continues. "Schlatt has aspirations. Ambition. In a way I'm jealous of him. Jealous that I couldn't have this much power without him. But, in a sense. We help each other. I help him with my VP duties and he helps me out with personal stuff." Quackity pauses and goes red when he hears Tubbo chuckle. "Not like that!" They both laugh the night away.

Tubbo finally figured out that Schlatt wasn't all that big and mean. He had his reasonings for doing things. And even if he knew they weren't necessarily the 'nice thing' to do he still did it with confidence that no one would mistake it as him being weak. "I actually felt bad for giving Niki higher taxes." Schlatt admits one night after sipping from his mug, watching Tubbo sips from his. They're both in his office after a long night. Tubbo drinking hot chocolate and Schlatt drinking coffee. "Her business is booming though so I know she'll make it through it." He admits looking down in his cup. "She's strong, and kid." He says staring at the brunette with the cup of hot chocolate in his hands. "I hope you'll learn from her and be tough as well." He grins the Schlatt Trademark grin. The grin with the threat of a bite. But Tubbo knows that underneath that grin is someone proud.

Tubbo also found out that he could never tell anyone his problems. In a way he could, he used to tell Quackity one day about too much work he had and Quackity managed to finish it one night to make sure Tubbo would have a day off. And there used to be times before he would walk to Niki's and they would talk about how they missed the exiled citizens. But since Niki's been busy and how Tubbo knows he shouldn't keep skipping his work, all of his problems have been piling up. He knew he shouldn't worry because he's supposed to be everyone's anchor, when they're all done hes there to be helpful. Everyone's own Tubbo Therapist, Dr. Theropiest Bo. That was a joke he made with Tommy long ago solving Tommy's and later throwing stuff at each other for fun. 

Tommy.

Tubbo missed him. He missed his friend. each weekend when he would give info to Wilbur he noticed the deteriorating mental state of the previous leader. Each time Wilbur would appear, hair uncombed, bags under his eyes and bandages somewhere on him. And each time whenever Wilbur would ask a question and Tubbo would answer Wilbur almost seemed to snap back at him even though Tubbo was telling the truth.

It didn;t get better when he and Tommy would meet up. Before they would always listen to blocks before Tubbo goes to work the next day. But as the weeks go by he saw Tommy get more and more sad. The first time he sees it, he mentions it and Tommy ignores it. Saying how it was just "a bad day". The next time Tubbo mentions it again and Tommy pretends to not hear it. It gets to a point where he sees Tommy with bandages and he knows better to ask. Tommy mentioned to him once that Wilur sometimes watches so be careful.

"Tommy?" Tubbo says one meeting. Looking at his blonde friend. Tommy's eyes were sunken in, he looked like he was about to faint. Blue eyes that once were filled with energy now filled with sadness. He looked malnourished, and Tubbo was thankful he brought some pumpkin pie to share with his friend. They walk over to the bench and Tubbo watches Tommy eat. 

"hey Tommy, do you want to give me blocks so we can listen?" He sees Tommy tense and gives a confused head tilt as if he was a puppy. Tommy hesitates a little before deciding to speak.

"We can't listen to that."

"Why not?" Tubbo questions, he can see Tommy thinking fast about some sort of answer to give Tubbo. He knows the face of a panicked Innit when he sees one. But what he doesn;t expect is to see Tommy reach into his pocket and pull out Blocks, but Tubbo gasps upon seeing it.

"Tommy , how... How did it bre-"

"Wilbur told me I was being too careless. Tommy says devoid of any emotion. He simply drops it between him and Tubbo and al Tubbo can do it stare. "he said it was some sort of punishment- and Tubbo... I miss the old Wilbur." Tommy pauses before starting to shake a bit. "I miss the old Wilbur Tubbo, I miss my brother, I miss it when we were able to hang out, I want him to stop yelling about you about how you betray us and how he's gonna blow everything up and-" Tommy;s rambling, and Tubbo watches with sad eyes. Tubbo takes a breath and makes Tommy shut up.

Tommy pauses when he feels Tubbos hand around him, a hug he realizes before he panics. Tommy starts to shake a bit, holding in tears refusing to be seen weak in front of his friend. they hug like that in silence, Tommy muttering a message to the brunette before he leaves like all the times before. "I need to stay to make sure Wilbur doesn't kill himself."

Tubbo doesn't sleep that night, he even misses it when he's supposed to walk in the office to check in with Schlatt for work. He's been laying on his bed thinking about what Tommy said to him. All of these things, what is going on with Wilbur. Tubbo's shaking trying to calm himself down, no he can;t panic he's supposed to be the yes man he's supposed to be the one with no problems he's supposed to help everyone not be helped. He's panicking and struggling to breathe until he hears a knock at his door. His mind being back to the present. He hears silence and the again the knock.

"Can i come in?" Says a soft voice. Tubbo was too lost in his pity to recognize who it is. 

"Yes please." Tubbo's own soft voice replies. The door knob turns and Tubbo sees Schlatt, the ram hybrid in his room. 

The hybrid didn't look like he usually did. His hair was a mess, suit was a bit wrinkeled and his tie wasn't even on yet. He looks at the boy in the bed.

"May I sit next to you?" 

A verbal answer isn't needed when Tubbo moves, just enough space for Schlatt. It's silent until Schlatt decides to ask the dreaded question.

"Tubbo is everything alright?"

Tubbo opens his mouth about to answer, he's panicking again heavy breathing tears in his eyes and he only realizes that he's being shushed when he feels arms around him, rubbing circles in his back to soothe him.

Tubbo breaks. He begins to cry, tears starting to drip down on the rams suit, he begins to tell Schlatt everything. About how he helps everyone and how he _has_ to make sure they're alright. And how he's helping Manberg to be the best it could be. He talks about how he listens and all he could do is listen and how he could never help. He tells Schlatt how Wilbur is going insane he tells him how Wilbur is threatening damages against Manberg and how he's scared. He mentions how he misses his friend Tommy so much and just wants to help. 

He mentions how he's a spy and how he's so so tired of it all.

All he hears and feels is Schlatt shushing him and repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again until all the tears come out, until Tubbo is barely awake and until he closes his eyes.

Schlatt stares at the kid as he stands up. He takes a shaky breath in and a shaky breath out. He pities the kid for what he had to go through. He watches Tubbo's chest rise up and down as he goes deeper and deeper into sleep. 

Schlatt softly closes the door and prepares to go into his office to do one thing today. He walks in, opens the door and grabs a shitty made sign Quackity and Tubbo made for him long ago. He would've smiled if the situation wasn't dire. he hangs up the sign at his office and heads to his own house. The sign swinging on the doorknobs read:

**_"Sorry took the day off, check in another day :)"_ **

Schlatt needs a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, It's 4:10 am and I'm writing this. I will say I struggeled a bit trying to figure out if it Should be Schlatts or Tubbos POV, and well our favorite bee loving boy won. But don't worry all you capitalism lovers, Schlatt will become real in 10, 9, 8, 7


	3. Who said a liar can never tell the truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt never cared about Tubbo.  
> Schlatt never cared about whatever happened to Tommy.  
> Schlatt only wanted power and bragging rights.
> 
> But Schlatt is a liar.

Schlatt was born and will live as a manipulator. He learned his ways well, talk as if you know everything, stand confidently, befriend others and everything will work out fine. He was always told he was good at convincing people he was innocent, a true liar in all of his life. 

So it didn't surprise him when he got power immediately. The people loved him, they loved how confident he was and how he could make any sentence and with enough dictation he could make it seem like he was educated on every topic. He knew with his abilities people would be jealous, all of them are. 

So he banished Wilbur and Tommy the moment he was in power. Sure it was a dick move but at the same time he knew that Wilbur was always going to challenge his power, so it was easy to get rid of the source of problems early than never. Though Tommy was just collateral damage. He didn't have anything against the poor kid, in his judgement he was helping the kid out. He knew that they were brothers, (Wilbur told him long ago, before Manberg and before the election.) and that they needed each other. At least that's what he's been told by others with siblings, how they could never live without the other no matter the bickering and trouble they had. So when he banished them, he laughed, laughed like a mad man to make people believe he was dedicated to his words. He felt no pity when he saw their faces as they fled to safety. _(He lies)_

The moment he got the office he started to get to work. Get paper work ready to help bring his impacts to everywhere, and in the mean time got himself some paintings and some nice accessories to his work space. When he finished making his space a bit more, Schlatt centric he got to work. 

Work was easy. Easy for when you're a good con man and a business man. It was tedious but if he had enough energy he could get it done in most likely two days with no interruptions and no breaks in between. The first day was a bit iffy. Tubbo walked in as if he was a sheep, shaking at any response Schlatt would give.

He didn't pity the kid though, even though his friend was banished a couple days before and how he's working with the man who did it. _(He lies)_ and he especially didn't care when his Vice President came in and started babbling about a suit as a gift for Tubbo. _(He lies)_

Ever since that he's been conflicted. He does work as he does, goes outside and talks to the people living in Manberg, or sometimes he just sits somewhere and stares at the flag for a good ten minutes before getting up and doing something.

"Schlatt, I'm worried about Tubbo." Quackity brings up one day, as they lay in the grass staring at the flag. Quackitys been a big help to Manberg, conversing with others and just being a good Vice President. Even though sometimes Schlatt shrugs off any advice Quackity gives him he never actually writes it down on some sort of journal he has and talks to Quackity about it later _(He lies)_

"Why are you worried about him?" Schlatt asks, not turning his head to the duck hybrid. He notices the others wings start to ruffle a bit a sign that he had something to say and Schlatt mentally prepares himself for whatever comes out of the duck's mouth. 

"I don't know if you see it but he's tired Schlatt. He's not the Tubbo I saw before the election-"

"People change Quackity. The election changed everyone." Schlatt waves him off, but Quackity isn't done.

"I know but... Something isn't right." Quackity mutters. Schlatt stares at him in confusion, repositioning himself to a sitting one instead of a laying one. "He keeps working and dealing with everyone's problems. But not his own."

"What are you a therapist?" Schlatt buts in with a chuckle, Quackity chuckles for a second before he stops and Schlatt is now a bit more interested in what the duck has to say.

"A while back, he asked me if I could do his job." Schlatt opens his mouth but Quackity gives him a look that says 'I'm talking here big guy.' "Of course I know he should be doing his job but before I even opened my mouth he started to apologize profusely and begging me not to tell anyone. So I did what I could do and told him to take the day off and I did his work." Quackity stares at the ram waiting for an answer to what he admitted and Schlatt just stares at him blankly. He didn't have words, and to be honest he didn't know what to do. Whenever something like this happened Schlatt would put on his manipulator face, talk to the person in question and even make them do more hard work to get his point across of not being questioned. He doesn't know why with Tubbo it's different. _(He lies)_

"Are you telling me to lay off him a bit? Give him less work?" Schlatt asks staring at the duck.

"No- wait... Actually..." Quackity pauses thinking about it for a second before he shakes his hand. He mutters something in spanish before going "You almost made me forget what I was going to say. Anyways what I wanted to say is I think we should do more for Tubster."

"Tubster? Are you getting soft?" Schlatt jokes punching the duck in the arm. Getting a laugh out of Quackity. 

"No! I'm a big strong man, I'm very,," He poses before continuing, "muy guapo." 

"Ah yes, mi bonita novia." The two men start laughing at each others stupidness. Before they get up and continue on work.

Some nights Schlatt would stay up late and walk over to Niki's sometimes scaring the poor baker. He knows he already scares her by taxing her way more than he should but he knows that she should know how business works. _(He lies)_ He goes in, buys some of her bread and cake and leaves. He packs it in a bag and makes sure the next day Quackity brings it over to Tubbo.

This happens every week, Schlatt going down to Niki's bakery and buying something small and delicious for Tubbo. Maybe even paying a bit more than he should from Niki and rushing his way back. Quackity's talk with him got him to open up his eyes a bit, and start taking more care of the kid.

"I know you made Quackity deliver my lunch." Tubbo says one night, when it's late and they're both sitting down together in comfortable lounging chairs. 

"What are you talking about kid? All I do here is work all day." Schlatt responds trying to not pay attention to the kid sipping his coffee.

"Those are some words big man, when Quackity even admitted it." Shit. Schlatt was gonna have a talk with that duck hybrid but he hears Tubbo laugh and hes brought back from his thoughts. "I was joking, but you're reaction proves my point."

"Smart... You're getting smart kid." Schlatt says standing up and ruffling the kids hair a bit walking off to refill his cup.

One night he's getting Quackity's help to learn how sew. Struggling to get it to work and watching the winged man laugh at him a couple of times. They take a break after Schlatt has a mental breakdown yelling at the fabric before throwing it on the floor. 

"So what made you take an interest in sewing?" Quackity asks, sipping his own cup of coffee. Another conversation he had weeks ago was how disgusting Quackity made his coffee. Schlatt liked it plain, or on other days with a bit of cream and sugar. With Quackity however it seemed like the hybrid found whatever was in the kitchen and just shoved it in his cup. One time he found Quackity drinking a cup of cream and teased him for an entire week about it. 

"Just wanted to make a tie." Schlatt admits. Quackity looks over at him, squinting his eyes a bit and then takes a sip from his disgusting coffee.

"Hmmm.... Kinda sus but okay-"

"How is that suspicious Mr. Quackity." Schlatt bites back holding his cup with a playful look of anger on his face.

"Hmmm.. I don't know Mr. President maybe it's because the color of fabric you're using is the same as Tubbo's shirt." Schlatt pauses for a moment staring at the duck who had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." _(He lies)_ He watches Quackitys face pause for a moment before shrugging. And soon enough back to work. After hours passed by of Quakcity trying to teach and soothe Schlatt after bursts of anger over the fabric when he was finally done they decided to have a celebratory drink and soon enough Schlatt's asleep in his office chair.

Days passed by when he called Tubbo into his office. Tubbo was always a bit nervous when he came in so Schlatt always tried to give the kid a smile to calm him down a bit. It'll make him easier to control _(he lies)_

"Uh Mr. Schlatt what do you need me for?" Tubbo asks staring at the president. Today Schlatt only had his dress shirt on, suit hanging on his chair. It was one of those rare moments Tubbo saw him without his suit and even then Schlatt made sure to look professional as possible.

"Well after you're hard work me and Quackity decided to give you a present." He says passing a small box to Tubbo. Tubbo hesitantly grabs the box from him and slowly opens it. Revealing the green tie he and Quackity made days back. So far Tubbo has either worn no tie or one of Quackity's old ones (that used to be Schlatt's.) 

"T-Thank you so much Mr.Schlatt." Tubbo says a smile reaching on his face. Schlatt helps him get the tie on and smiles at the kid who seemed to have an extra bit of joy in his posture.

"See! Now you look professional kid." Schlatt compliments before Tubbo runs off prepared to show some pals his new look. 

"Awww is super scary business man Schlatt getting soft?" He hears the duck hybrid tease, he stares at him and scowls causing Quackity to jump and say he's going to go back to his office. Schlatt would never get soft, he's only doing this for more trust from the kid. He would never befriend the kid and take him under his wing. _(He lies)_

He panics one day. He never panics, the great Schlatt is always composed and strategically plans everything. So why was it when Tubbo doesn't show up he's pacing in his office and messing with his hair. He doesn't care about the kid _(He lies)_ When the time keeps ticking he rushes out of their to Tubbos little home to make sure the kid is okay.

He knocks softly, asking the kid to let him in and the kid complies. Walking in he sees how trashed the room is, but it's expected because Tubbo is a teenager and teenagers usually don't have the tidiest of rooms. He makes his way to Tubbo's bed and sits down, and soon enough the kid breaks.

The kid starts venting to him describing all of his troubles to the ram mentioning how he's scared, terrified and how he wants it the way it was before. He's gripping onto Schlatts shirt, Schlatt feeling the wetness of Tubbos face on his shirt. It'll be a pain to walk in this later _(He lies)_

"I just can't do it Schlatt." Tubbo weakly admits. "I', so tured of it! I'm so tired of Wilbur forcing me to do his dirty work and spy on you, I just want how it was before I don't want to be in the middle of this fight! I just want Tommy back, I want Tommy back so it could be like how it was before!" Schlatt wraps his arms around the kid rubbing circles into his back, hearing Tubbo ramble on and on. He's rambling too fast and can barely breathe. Schlatt does the only thing he can do.

"I'm sorry kid." He mutters over and over again as Tubbo stops talking and the only sound in the room that is heard is crying. A Kid crying over a war he was forced into and had no way of getting out. He could feel the kid get tired in his arms, so he made sure the kid was laying down, asleep before he left. 

Schlatt never went to his house. He had one of course, made sure it was built right here in Manberg but he never went in it. He always slept at the office or just pulled all nighters. He goes in, and locks the door behind him before sighing. he walks over to the fridge, thank fully making sure whatever form of alcohol he had in there was fine to drink and poured himself a glass.

A part of him is angry, angry that his right hand man was a traitor to his land. He wanted to punish the kid he wanted to scream and yell till his throat burned. Because he worked so hard to get this kid to work with him and it's all in the dust. He never cared for the kid at all and its biting him in the butt. _(He lies)_

Another part just wants to make all of the kid's troubles go away. He knows hes the reason for some of them, he knows that he caused some trauma but just hearing how broken he was, no. Schlatt wasn't sad, he wouldn't be tricked by a sixteen year old _(He lies)_

He spends that night drinking away, holding his head in his hands trying to come up with a conclusion. So he does the one thing he can do, and brings over Quackity. 

Both men are silent. When Quackity walks in he expected a joke or the rams laughter not just silence and the ram on the ground with a bottle of wine in his hands. It's quiet for a bit till Schlatt tells Quackity everything Tubbo told him and now here they were sitting together on the ground. 

They talk. Thats al they do for the night, talking about what to do and how they could help. In a way they're devastated by the kid, though Schlatt says he wasn't In a way he expected this _(he lies)_

"I don't think he's gonna betray us Schlatt." Quackity states. "if he had enough trust to tell you, the leader of Manberg that he's a traitor and a spy, I don't think he will do anything."

"But Quakcity I-"

"Schlatt. Just listen to me." Quackity demands, and Schlatt listens. "Look I know you're putting this all on yourself but for one second just listen. We need to help him out. We did it before but we can do it again."

Quackity starts talking about how they need to help the kid, all Schlatt wants is to ignore him _(He lies)_. They talk for the rest of the night Schlatt giving some responses and other times just shutting down and listening to the duck talk.

Schlatt and Quackity both entered the troubled teens house the next day. Tubbo obviously panicking started to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry ! Please, just don't do anything to me! I don't want to be die just please let me stay!" Tubbo pleads tears already coming out of the damaged teens face.

"Woah woah woah, slow down kid. Who said we were gonna kill you?" Schlatt asks, he's proud that he's able to put on a straight strng face for the kid. He knows whathe's doing _(He lies)_

"B-B-But wilbur said you'll kill me if I get found out, and h-he, he ,he" 

"Breathe." Quackity orders and soon Tubbo is panting begging for air in his tired lungs. 

"Look, Tubbo we're not going to do anything. Of course we're hurt that you're the spy but listen to us. We're not going to let Wilbur do anything to you." Schlatt says, to the kid. He and Quackity in a way rehearsed what to say to the damaged teen. Though Schlatt never needed a rehearsal _(He lies)_

"Obviously Wilbur is just manipulating you." Quackity says in a matter of fact sort of way. He's patting Tubbo on the back. "Me and Schlatt aren't going to do anything to you. Promise." And soon the three spend the day crying and reassuring the poor kid everythings going to be all right.

All three take the week off. Of course it's the big news around Manberg since all three were always seen doing some sort of work ever since the beginning but with the truth out they just needed some time to breathe. Quackity and Schlatt both took turns taking care of the poor kid as if he was their son. Schlatt didn't view him that way, he view him as a worker _(He lies)_  
  
Quackity was watching Tubbo when it wall went down. Schlatt was walking at night, pacing around Manberg. He makes his way to the podium and just sits there, the lights in town just barely burning his eyes. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it, blowing out puffs of smoke and just watches the town. It's quiet, too quiet for how loud the past couple days were. Tubbo was just a kid and was forced into a war. He was already manipulated by Wilbur and he only saw that him twice a month. It didn;t break Shclatts heart that Tubbo was terrified of his life, he couldn't care about the kid. _(He lies)_

Tubbo just wanted his friend Tommy back and Schlatt thinks. Tommy seemed too far into Wilburs control, the perfect child soldier Schlatt joked once with Quackity long ago. He wants to go back and slap the younger him. He's doesn't want to know what happened to the brunets friend _(He lies)_

He's brought back to the real world when he hears something. It was muffled of course, and he thinks he first imagined it. But when he focuses a bit more on it he realizes something. 

_Someone was shouting_

He's instantly in a panicked mode, following the voice, since it keeps repeating itself. His panic seemingly doubled when he hears the message.

"H... Help! Help! Hel,,p!"

He makes his way down and finds something peculiar. There was a hole in one of the buildings. He turns around expecting to see someone, and all he sees is nothing. But with a rustle of bushes he knows something is _wrong_

But that can wait later. He rushes inside and almost gasps at the sight. 

Tnt littered everywhere, words carved into the walls describing a song in a way, words yelling at names and words mixing with one another. A button at the wall Schlatt's facing with the words Freedom and an arrow pointing at it. A chair in the middle, seemingly there to watch whatever was gonna happen. But that;s not what made him gasp. 

What made him gasp was the sign of sixteen year old Tommy laying on the ground, bleeding out. 

He crouches down and checks for a pulse. He lets out a sigh of relief when he feels one, and he's trying to think of something before it hits him. He needs to get Tommy help, _now!_

"Tommy, hold on. I'm going to pick you up, don't worry. Help's on the way." He crouches and grabs the kid, and starts rushing his way out of the room. He feels the kid shift in his arms clinging on for dear life. It feels so weak and Schlatt can feel his heart break. He needs to get this kid help now, and Schlatt can answer questions later. He needs to make sure Tommy doesn't die in his arms right now because that would surely break Schlatt and everyone Schlatt knows. He runs off to the best person for the job, Badboyhalo and gets ready to call the muffin-headed person. When Tommy gets patched up he's going to ask the kid who did this and make them pay. He's going to kill the man who fucked up his kids best friend. (This time, Schlatt's telling the _truth_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Now were making it full circle! I hope I did good haha. But anyways more quackity Yeehaw! And bbh? :0000 So pogchamp. Anyways it's late and I need to sleep so yeah.


	4. Can you call a savior bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets help. Schlatt, Quackity, and Tubbo talk to Bad.

Badboyhalo was sure surprised when he sees Schlatt at his door holding an unconscious Tommy.

"Help." Is all Schlatt manages to say in his panic as Bad rushes the man and the boy to a guest room and soon enough Tommy is on the bed barely breathing. Schlatt's pacing and Bad is trying to find whatever he needs to make sure Tommy is okay. He's ruminging through chests as fast as he can, even though he likes to be neat and keep things tidy but this wasn't the time to be dainty and pretty.

He manages to find some potions and some bandages, and runs his way back. He notices Schlatt looking at the kid sadly, and he almost jumps when he sees Bad back.

"Schlatt help me fix up this kid." Is all Bad says in order to get the ram hybrid to focus and get rid of the panic on his face.

Quackity wakes up to something buzzing. He looks over and sees Tubbo sleeping in his bed, Quackity on the couch. He looks down at his pockets and sees something glowing. He shoves his hand in and grabs out his communicator. He never really used it since the people he talked to the most were close to him at all times, so it probably either meant a message for everyone or a whisper to him.

It was the latter. But his eyes widened at the message.

_Schlatt: Found Tommy almost dead, come to Bad's place immediately._

Quackity almost screamed. Tommy here? Tommy almost dead? Go to bad's??!! What the hell was happening and the sun hasn't even risen yet. He's sitting now staring at the communicator for a bit before he stands up. It did say immediately so he better go right now, but he has a problem.

Tubbo.

The kid's obviously tired after this week. Outing yourself as a spy and you're biggest two enemies taking care of you. Quackity felt bad for the kid, he was sixteen and had the threat of a war looming over his shoulders. He looks at the kid and the door, and pauses for a moment. He walks over to Tubbo and gently shakes him awake, Tubbo eyes slowly openning and looking at Quackity confused.

"A,,,, big Q?" Tubbo slurs his words looking at the duck hybrid. 

"Yeah uh Tubo we gotta go somewhere real quick0 Tubbo don't fall back asleep!" The kid already falling asleep in his grasp. Quackitys huffs angrily before coming up with an idea. Somehow just somehow he manages to get Tubbo in a sitting up position and manages to lift him on his back. Once he was sure Tubbo was on he headed off.

Quackity wasn't good with piggy back rides, his back aching as he raced his way to Bad's. It didn't help that the teenager was fast asleep and Quackity hoped he didn't trip and fall awakening the teen.

Once he makes it to Bad's he opens the door (thankful that it was unlocked) and slowly makes his way to the sound of people talking. Once he opens some doors (He totally didn't get lost nope not at all) and groans in pain he hears footsteps coming to him. And soon enough he's face to face with a disheveled Schlatt (He hasn't seen Schlatt like this in a long time) and a very worried Bad (Okay that he's seen a lot with his constant teasing.)

"Quackity, why did y-"

"I couldn't just leave him." Quackitys harshly whispers, "can someone put him somewhere my back is starting to kill me." And with Bad picking up the kid from Quackity and walking away to put him somewhere else, Quackity faces the ram hybrid. "What happened?" Quackity asks looking at Schlatts eyes, seeing the business man gulp and panic.

"Look I... God how do I even explain this" The ram mutters shaking his head trying to think of a way to explain 'Hey I found Tommy you know one of the people exiled here and he looked like he was knocking on death's door and I am currently trying to make sure he doesn't fucking die.' Yeah that wouldn't be a good way to explain it.

"Schlatt." Quackity says grabbing the ram's attention. They stare at each other for a bit, Schlatt sighing and looking away as he opens up his mouth again.

"I found Tommy almost dead in a hidden room in Manberg." Schlatt says, not paying attention to Quackitys face. "The kid was stabbed and there was TnT everywhere." Quackity gasps.

"Was he trying to blow it u-"

"I don't know!" Schlatt says facing back face full of panic. Tonight wasn't the night to put on the mask of a con man, tonight he was tired and panicking. "All I saw was his body on the ground and blood, he looked like he was about to die Quackity, fuck I, I-"

"Schlatt." Quackity repeats himself and the ram in the middle of a breakdown stares at the duck again. Quackity puts his hand on Schlatt's shoulder. "Calm the fuck down, just... Let's try to make sure Tommy is okay and you can tell me everything later." Schlatt pauses, hand shaking a bit before soon enough he's hugging the duck shaking a bit as Quackity hugs back. Silence between both of them but the mutual compromise of understanding what lies ahead of them is between them as well. 

When Tubbo wakes up he's confused. He looks around and realizes he's on a couch, too nice and clean to be his own. He looks around panicking but when he sees the door open slightly open he manages to calm his nerves a bit. He gets up and slowly opens the door seeing Schlatt and Quackity talk to Badboyhalo about something. He sneakily gets closer allowing him to hear what was happening without the others noticing.

The last thing he remembered was that he was at his house with Quackity talking to him and soothing him. And now he's somewhere else. With no remember of how he got there.

"What do you think happened?" Schlatt asks, Quackity by his side. Tubbo notes that Schlatt's suit is off and he's only in his dress shirt, which is a bit bloody. Tubbo didn't want to know whose blood that is. When he looked over to Quackity who was stretching his back with an audible crack. Thats when Tubbo remembers something.

Quackity woke him up last night. He doesn't remember much except he felt like he was getting carried. He keeps quiet hearing a new voice.

"Well I'm not entirely sure what happened. He's covered in bruises and cuts, and that stab wound doesn't look good." Tubbo pauses seeing Schlatt and Quackity both wince in pain. Tubbo feels bad for whoever was hurt that bad, he just hopes that it wasn't too bad.

"Shit, the poor kid-" 

"Language." Tubbo figures out it's Bad. The tone didn't sound as angry or playful as it usual would be when Bad calls out the others for their swearing. It sounded sad. "I gave him a regen potion but he's knocked out cold. I was able to patch him up a bit but I think he'll be sleeping for a while." The President and Vice President nod along.

"Do you think he'll be okay after this?" Schlatt asks, and Tubbo can see sadness in his eyes. He only seen Schlatt this sad when he outed himself as a traitor. And his breakdown over- no Tubbo doesn't want to think about that right now.

"Well I don't know what gave Tommy those injur-"

Tubbo hears the door creak and soon everyone's looking at him. He must've started leaning more on the door when they mentioned his friends name.

"Tommy's here?" Tubbo's voice sounded weak, he cringed at the sound of his voice and saw the three other people look at him. 

"We... gotta explain a lot..." Schlatt mutters and soon enough Tubbo's taken through a quick crash course of what the hell happened.

"What do you mean he was stabbed?!" Tubbo exclaims worry painted on his face. 

"Look, that's what Bad was able to see when he was patching him up." Quackity replies, both voices getting loud. Bad left to check on Tommy minutes ago and Schlatt's standing there in thought after telling Tubbo everything. He was debating if he should pace but pacing meant worrying and worry could spread to others easily. 

"Can I see him?" Tubbo asks and Quackity opens his mouth for a second, pauses then closes it. Schlatt turns around and faces the brunette.

"Well we don't know if Bad will allow it." Schlatt says and with the look on Tubbo's face a part of him wished he didn't. It's silent for a good while, Bad eventually comes back with some bread and steak to pass around.

"I thought you guys might be getting a bit hungry while sitting here." He explains and soon all three are sitting there. They didn't know how to continue the conversation and Bad was just there to offer sympathy and also to see if anything bad happened to the blonde in the other room.

"We should probably head back home." Schlatt mentions to Quackity and offhandedly at Tubbo, Quackity gets up and stretches while Tubbo still sits down.

"Hey Turbo, we're gonna get going." Tubbo doesn't respond to Quackity's playful quip. "Tubbo?" Quackity says again staring at the kid.

"I don't want to go." The others barely heard him. Tubbo was just staring at the ground not even looking at them. 

"Look Tubbo I know it's been a rough day but why don't we-" Schlatt tries to explain.

"I can't leave him again!" Tubbo cuts him off standing up and staring at him. They can all see the tears in the kids eyes. 

"Tubbo it's fine. I'll just tell you two when he's all better or when he wakes up." Bad tries to assure the brunette.

"I can't leave him again." Tubbo repeats himself staring at the three. "Something had to happen that led him to get this hurt, if I just didn't abandoned him he would be fine! He wouldn't have a goddamn stab wound right now!" Tubbo exclaims tears starting to make their way down his face. "I need to stay here. I need to make sure he's fine and apologize." He ends the sentence off more quieter than he had started it.

Bad looks at Schlatt and Quackity almost begging them to do something to soothe the kid. Schlatt sighs and decides to take that role.

"Tubbo." He says and for a moment he sees Tubbo pause and hesitate. Schlatt pauses seeing this and tries again, "Tubbo, it's not your fault. Look, something must've happened and now Tommy is recovering. Don't put all the blame on yourself." He puts a hand on Tubbos shoulder and looks at him. Tubbo looks back before turning and whispering something. "Excuse me? Sorry I can't hear you." Schlatt replies sheepishly. 

"He's my friend. I don't want him to wake up scared." Tubbo says looking down again. Schlatt looks at Quackity who gives him a shrug. 

".. Tubbo I-"

"If you want me and Skeppy do have guest rooms." Bad interrupts him. Bad winks at Schlatt and for a moment Schlatt feels like he's been blessed. "You can stay till Tommy wakes up." Bad says reassuring Tubbo. 

"Can I.... Can I stay with Tommy for a bit."

"of course." Bad says while smiling and takes Tubbo to Tommy's room. 

"Good thing Bad and Skepy have guest rooms." Quackity smiles leaning on the ram. Quackity looks at the ram hybrid as he sighs. "Whats wrong?"

".. Oh nothing. Just.. Today's been hectic and I kinda want to sleep." Schlatt lies, staring at Quackity, he's pulling off his Schlatt trademark smile and soon Quackity lets it go. 

"Well if you're tired you could've told me that!" Quackity playfully slaps Schlatts arm and the two men are smiling at each other. When Bad returns he's by himself, and he looks at the other two.

"Do you want me to lead you to the guest rooms? I don't think Skeppy would mind." 

"Well I-"

"You take Schlatt." Quackity says with a grin while interrupting Schlatt. "I gotta watch Turbo and Schlatt needs his beauty sleep." He grins while starting to walk away. Oh Schlatt wanted to punch the twerp so bad but he couldn't. Bad coughs to get his attention and soon they're walking. Bad starts talking to Schlatt about how he and Skeppy have been making sure their enormous house has been in good condition since the beginning and just rambling about Skeppy's antics sometimes. Schlatt blocks him.

"So... Whats up with you and Tommy?" Bad asks and soon Schlatts brought back, right back to him and Bad in front of the door to the presumable guest rooms. 

"Oh.. It's nothing."

"Schlatt." Bad says in a playful stern voice. "I don't think you just take someone you exiled to me and claim it's nothing." Damn. Bad got him there. Schlatt pauses once again trying to think of something to say. "Is it because of Tubbo?" Bad asks and Schlatts thankful he doesn't have to come with an excuse.

"Well, yeah." he says imitating someone who was caught in a lie. "He's Tommy's best friend of course I can't just le his best friend die like that." Bad nods to what he's saying. He's about to open the door until Bad stops him.

"Are you Tubbos dad now?" And Schlatt pauses. Dad? To Tubbo?? He laughed, genuinely laughed in he longest of times.

"No, No. It's not like that Bad I swear. He's just my secretary of state I gotta make sure he's alright ya know." Schlatt states in a matter of fact like fashion. Bad doesn't comment on it, letting Schlatt open the door.

The room was very tidy. Even though there were many rooms in Bad and Skeppy's house it seems like no matter what each room is kept very uptight. There was a bed of course with a closet and chest (its for any guests who wanted to put their belongings in there, obviously). Schlatt almost immediately went to the bed but he stopped himself since he knew that would be rude. He turns back to bed and thanks him. 

"Oh don't worry about it. It's the least I could do." This man just saved a child's life and this is the least he could do? Schlatt needs to pay him back somehow. But that's later. The now is now, and right now he needs to sleep. Bad hesitate for a moment and Schlatt looks at him as if Bad had a frog in his throat.

"Bad?" Schlatt asks looking at the demon. Bad hesitates and finally spits it out.

_"You seem to really care for Tubbo."_

And then Bad's gone. Probably to check up with Quackity and Tubbo. Schlatt pauses. The door's closed and he's all alone. He just simply sits in the bed and stares at the ground, taking off his shoes. He needs to sleep now to hopefully forget that happened. But his mind is running. His mind is running and running and running and Bad's message keeps repeating.

_You seem to really care for Tubbo_

But Tubbos just his worker. When he's done he'll just ditch Tubbo like the rest of them

_You seem to really care for Tubbo_

It's not like he gets geniunely happy when Tubbo talks to him about bees and its not like he gets sad when Tubbo vents to him.

_You seem to really care for Tubbo_

Tubbos a teenager. He doesn't need an adult watching over him. Schlatt didn't and look at him now, he's president of a nation with constant threats looming over it. And it's not like when Tubbo cries and begs for help and Schlatt thinks he needs to protect Tubbo he cares for him. It's just him protecting his power.

_You seem to really care for Tubbo_

...

...

...

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry if this one's shorter or faster paced. I'm a bit tired haha but I'm very happy that you guys are enjoying it. I read the comments and you guys brighten up my day so heres the new chapter :D


	5. Hopeful Question leads to Careless Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up, Tubbo helps, Schlatt and Quackity talk, Bad is Bad.

Tommy was a soldier. He needed to fight for whatever side he was on, and he was on Wilbur's side till the very end. So when he woke up in an unfamiliar location he panicked.

Wilbur needed him, he needed the soldier to help him get back control of L'manberg. He can't help his leader when he's stuck here. He quickly gets out of the bed and winces in pain and falls back down. He quickly looks down and sees the bandages.

Oh.

He got stabbed. The memory didn't even hit him till now. He got stabbed in the room Wilbur showed him. Wilbur stabbed him.

No, no. Wilbur didn't stab him. He couldn't have. They were brothers, Wilbur wouldn't have left him to die.

Would he?

No. Tommy concluded as he winced getting back up again. Wilbur was just punishing him again. He deserved it for hurting Wilbur, he was just being careless again. He needed to be punished, he wasn't being a good soldier. 

He winces as he pushes himself off the bed almost falling off and hurting himself on the ground. He leans over the bed for support and holds his breath, leaning on a bruise. He manages to shake it off and take a couple more steps, and soon enough he opens the door.

It's dark, he doesn't know what time it is but that doesn't matter. What matters now is that he needs to escape. He continues walking in the hallways, his mind telling him that it's familiar but he doesn't remember where its from. He continues walking, his shoes are gone but that doesn't matter. He continues walking, ignoring the pain in his gut. It doesn't matter. He continues walking, even when he saw a door open. It doesn't matter. 

But it did matter. He saw the door open and a figure opening it. He pauses and soon he's face to face with the figure. He can't make it out who they are but the glow in their eyes terrifies Tommy. 

"Tommy?" The figure asks and soon enough Tommy's running. Running as fast as he can taking sharp breaths ignoring the pain in his gut, trying to get away as fast as he can. He can hear the person behind him repeating his name, "Tommy slow down!" They beg but Tommy can't. He can't die, he needs to help Wilbur and he can't do that when he's _dead_.

He was doing so good, almost making his way out until his carelessness catches up and he trips. He's on the ground, laying in pain. He looks behind and sees the person coming towards him, shit he needs to do something anything-

"S-Stay away!" Tommy shouts and is immediately trying to breath to get more air into his lungs. The figure stops for a moment and slowly comes closer almost tip-toeing. Tommy tried to crawl away, he was in so much pain but if he could just get away he'll be fine, it'll be fine he'll-

"Tommy you're going to hurt yourself." Says the figure and soon enough the figure is over him. The figure attempts to reach Tommy to get him and drag him away from Wilbur his leader.

"NO!" Tommy shouts and starts kicking, ignoring the pain and ignoring the figure walking away. "No, no, no, no." He keeps repeating himself shaking and prepared to fight back even though he could be easily over powered. He closes his eyes and prepares for the worst. He hears someone running away or near he doesn't care he needs to stay alive no matter what.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He's alone. The figure is gone now and he's safe. He looks around real quick to make sure and he attempts to get up. Grabbing his gut, and soon enough he's up on his feet. Pain is coursing through his system but that didn't matter. Nothing did. Wilbur's soldier getting back is what matters the most. He's about to open the door, he's so close he's so-

"Tommy?" A weak voice enters the silence of the dark. Tommy turns around looking frantically for whoever said it and he sees someone. This person was not the same person as before, this one is shorter and his voice sounds more familiar. It reminds him of grass and cheap honey candy. The person takes a couple steps forward and Tommy wants to run or attack them like the last one. He's done it before, he's fought through tons of mobs and sure he left with bruises and almost dead but he's still alive now. 

"Tommy, please calm down." The figure asks and comes closer, Tommy takes a step back. He needs to leave he needs to fight he needs to do something anthing! He'll die. He'll die. He'll die. He'll die. He'll die. He'll die. He'll die. He'll di-

"It's me Tommy. Tubbo." And Tommy recognizes the figure. It's his friend. Tubbo looks more disheveled than normal, tired eyes, a bit of a bad posture, and he's in a god damn suit for gods sake! But Tommy can recognize Tubbo anywhere.

Tubbo smiles cause he knows he got Tommy's attention. Tommy will realize it's him and it'll all be fi-

"Y-You're not Tubbo." Tommy spat out. He starts looking around again terrified.

"What do you mean Tommy? I am Tubbo-"

"Tubbo's dead!" Tommy shouts, shaking and crying. Tubbo sees the other teenager dropping to the ground gripping at his arms sobbing loudly. Tubbo pauses for a moment seeing Tommy on the ground crying and holding himself for some stability. "Wilbur told me, Wilbur told me, Schlatt killed you. H-H-He killed you and was-was-" Tommy couldn't get his sentence out before he just starts crying even harder. He's sobbing now, the only sound in the room. Tubbo walks closer and soon he's sitting right in front of the damaged blonde.

"Tommy. Schlatt didn't kill me I'm right here and I-" Tubbo didn't get to finish his sentence when Tommy wrapped his arms around him and grabbed onto him for dear life. Tubbo paused for a moment before returning the hug. The blonde's sobs filling his ears and all Tubbo can do is hug him and reassure him it's alright.

"Don't leave please don't leave please don't leave," Tommy repeats himself under his breath full of tears still holding onto Tubbo with a grip full of fear. 

"Tommy I promise I won't leave." Tubbo whispers to him holding him tight. All Tubbo can do is hug the poor kid and soothe him like what Schlatt and Quackity have done with him, as well as what he's done to his friends. He only notices somethings wrong when he feels Tommy freeze in his arms, and it takes one glance behind him to figure out why.

Schlatt's there. Standing in front of Quackity and Bad. Theres a bit more light then there used to be and Tubbo can see all of their faces full of worry. 

"I heard him trying to run so I left to tell the others." Bad explains to all of them but his eyes focused on Tubbo. Quackity looks back to Bad and then back to Schlatt signaling to the ram his confusion on what to do in this situation. 

"Hey, kid look I- Uh,,," Schlatt started to take a couple steps forward, "Sorry for Bad scaring you earlier b-"

Schlatt gets interrupted by a punch to the face. Schlatt steps back and clutches his nose muttering swears.

In the time Schlatt took to talk, Tommy managed to throw Tubbo behind him, and stand in front of him to protect him. Tommy's breathing heavily, he's using way too much of his limited energy but he doesn't care, it doesn't matter. 

"S-Stay back!" Tommy shouts at the three, in a fighting stance. "I won't allow you to get any c-closer!" He shouts trying to desperately appear bigger than he usually is. 

"Tommy, calm down. I just patched you up you need to go back to be-"

"No. I-I need to go back." Everyone pauses for a quick second after those words and Tommy wants to scream. Why are they looking at him like that, why are they looking at him like that he wants them to look away and let him go run away with Tubbo.

"Go back where?" Bad asks, asking in a nicer tone in a way to not appear as scary as Schlatt was.

"I-I-I-" Tommy struggling to get his words out, shaking and clenching his fist harder. "I need to go ba-" He starts coughing and clutching his gut in pain and falls to his knees. He can feel their eyes on him and he wants to scratch them all out. He doesn't like them looking at him, it reminds him of getting punished. He's doing something good right now, he's fighting like a good soldier. He needs to continue fighting, he needs to fight for him and Wilbur. He needs to protect Tubbo from these horrible monsters.

"Tommy." He feels someone help him stand and he doesn't need to think too hard to know it's Tubbo. He looks over at Tubbo and sees Tubbo look at him with pity. He hates that face he doesn't want to be looked down on, he's not a kid anymore. "Come on, you're in pain just let me take you back to the bed." Tommy panting heavily, he's about to open his mouth until Tubbo puts up one finger. "I'll stay with you." Tubbo offers giving a soft smile. Tubbo looks at the other and motions with his head to get out of here and the three adults leave the hallway as Tubbo leads Tommy back to bed.

"That kid got you good Schlatt." Quackity comments looking over to the other hybrid. Schlatt groans hearing Quackity's comment. 

"Do you need ice?" Bad asks and all Schlatt does is nod. Bad then heads off away to go get Schlatt some ice and soon it's only Quackity and Schlatt. 

"Oh I'll make that kid pay," Quackity offers, and Schlatt shakes his head.

"No, no. I appreciate the offer but I don't think that'll help us." Schlatt explains, moving his hands away from his face. Quackitys silent for a bit and when Schlatt was gonna ask about it, the duck opens his mouth.

"Why did Tommy want to go back?" Quackity asks, more as a rhetorical question.

"Maybe to his home? I'm not exactly a genius Quackity." Schlatt answers.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out he's talking about Pogtopia. Tubbo told us about it-"

"Yeah yeah Wilbur and Tommy's home in the ravine right?" Schlatt groans. What type of name is Pogtopia anyways??

"Wow no need to get sassy." Quackity playfully comments and when Schlatt glares at him he hastily gets rid of that smile.

"What do you think happened to him?" Schlatt whispers and Quackity barely hears it. Both men stop for a moment. The kid was distraught, extremely about being here.

"I dunno man, but... It had to be something really bad. You saw how he reacted when he saw Tubbo." Schlatt almost shudders at that thought. "Right now I guess we have to ask Tommy when he's not going to attempt to leave or punch you again." Schlatt groans again at Quackity's playful quip. 

"Oh shush, if I wasn;t in pain right now I would totally punch you." Schlatt angrily replies but both know he's joking. 

"Do you think Wilbur did this?" Quackity asks his voice a whisper like Schlatt's before. Schlatt pauses for a second.

Wilbur?

No no, Wilbur couldn't have done this. Could he?

He knew Wilbur before this, Wilbur cared about his brothers he wouldn't do that...

Schlatts thoughts were greeted with his instinct of something was clearly wrong. And the only way they were gonna find out is through Tommy.

"I got your ice!" Bad cheerfully whispers handing the hurt one out of the two hybrids the icepack. Once Schlatt puts it on his face some relief affects the wound. "hopefully he didn;t punch too hard."

"Nah, I think it was more shock than pain." Schlatt says smiling. Smiling is a good way to tell others you're not currently in a battle with your own mind begging for answers.

"Hopefully Tommy doesn't do that again." Bad off handedly says. And the other two agree. "Well... Anyways do you two want to go back to bed or stay up? I can make some tea?"

"Actually I think we would rather stay up." Quackity answers and Bad leads them to the living room-esque area as Bad walks away to make some tea.

"I thought you didn't like Tea?" Schlatt comments sitting down next to Quackity.

"Says the coffee addict." Quackity playfully replies, almost getting immediately comfy in his seat. "But I kinda wanted an excuse for us to stay up and talk."

"Oh? You want to use some of your big boy words and flirt with me?" Schlatt smirks and Quackity chuckles. 

"No, no, but..." He trails off giving a wink and laughing at himself because he is the funniest little shit in the world. Once he recovers he sits up a bit more and turns to Schlatt. "I want to talk about Tubbo and Tommy." Schlatt sighs.

"What do you want to say?" He asks sadly not really prepared for some big brain discussion right about now after seeing the loud asshole teen have a mental breakdown in front of him and punch him.

"What are we going to do Schlatt." Quackity looks at him in a way seeing if Schlatt had any answers. Unfortunately Schlatt had none. But that doesn't mean the both of them don't have ideas.

"Hmmm... Well Quackity, the best bet we have is to watch Tubbo and Tommy." Schlatt says masking his lies with a straight face. 

"Yep, totally agree." Quackity fell right into his trap.

"We need to make sure that they're okay and deal with Wilbur later..." Schlatt drags on like how a fisherman waits for a fish. And luckily, someone bites the bait.

"Well why don't we lay low and keep them both at your or my place." Quackity answers and Schlatt almost loses his composure. Okay maybe that fish bit the bait way too hard. 

"E... Excuse me?" Eyebrow raised looking at the hybrid, he sees Quackity moves his wings a bit anxiously.

"Well... Look. We both know that we can't just stay at Bad's forever." Schlatt wants to stop Quackity for a moment to just say he could stay here forever. He hypothetically could just demand it cause he's president or trick Bad. But he get's Quackity's point. "And Tommy clearly isn't in the right headspace to be alone. And he only trusts Tubbo... So...." 

"Do... Do you want me to finish your thought Quackity?" Schlatt asks after a bit of silence when Quackity dragged his so.

"Maybe..."

"I'm not a damn mind reader!" Schlatt jokingly yells. 

"Okay okay, sheesh!" The duck hybrid replies sighing. "Why don't we just keep them at your or my place." Again with that idea. "I know how we both care about Tubbo and-"

"Woah woah woah Wait. Tubbo's just a worker Quackity it's not like I care for him or something." Schlatt chuckles and he sees Quackity's face pause for a second. Quackity mutters something under his breath but continues on.

"Anyways we could just take a whole break and make sure that those two kids are alright and when that's done we figure out what to do with Pogtopia." Quackity finally concludes his thought and looks at the ram for any other possibly counter points.

"Jesus christ Quackity, you're talking like we're parents." Schlatt comments grabbing at his face dramatically.

"I don't know about you Schlatt but I dont think we could just drop the two off somewhere and let someone else deal with them." Schlatt sighs. 

"Fine... But you also have to take care of them."

"What?! You think I wouldn't take care of my own son?!" Quackity mimics a higher pitched voice and laughs at himself for a bit. "But yeah Schlatt I think thats the best thing we should do right now."

"God I..." He hated that idea. Taking care of kids? That wasn't in his resume. He was a business man, a con man, a god damn manipulator. He wasn't a fucking babysitter or something. But he wasn't evil.

"Sure. But they-"

"Okay your place it is Schlatt." Quackity says interrupting the ram. Smirking at Schlatts silence. Oh that duck was going to pay but not now. 

"Tea's done!" Bad says as he enters the room. He gives Schlatt and Quackity their cups as he sips on his own. They both enjoy a sip and relax for a quick sec. "So... Whe are you going to leave? Bad asks while the three were sitting."

"That's kinda fucking rude." 

"Language!" Bad snaps at Quackity for his foul mouth who only laughs. "But sorry if It sounded, rude. I wanted to ask because I don't think I can just help Tommy. He need's others you know?"

"Ah don't worry about it Bad." Schlatt feels like molasses is coming out of his mouth as he talks. He hated this being the solution but it must be done. "Me and Quackster will take the kid off your hands once he's all good." Quackity nods along to what he's saying and Schlatt wants to groan.

"Oh good!" Bad smiles before it goes down to a frown. "I feel bad for him, even though he was a muffin-head. I'm going to get him some food." Bad says as he gets up.

"Ah, Let me and Schlatt come with you." Quackity asks and Schlatt wants to face palm. Sure his face is less sore now but the kid is trouble. 

"Oh, of course." Bad smiles and soon the three are walking to Tommy's room. Bad had a sandwich on a plate for the kid, and as he opened the door all three saw Tubbo sitting right next to Tommy, holding his hand and talking to him as if Tommy wasn't injured in the bed. Once Tommy realizes the door is opened he shoots up and Tubbo is quickly on his feet trying to get him to lay down again since he's in pain. "We have some food for you Tommy." Bad says smiling weakly and passing the plate to Tommy, which the blonde reluctantly grabs. He doesn't take a bite. He just holds it and stares at the three.

"How do I know you didn't poison it." He spat at them and a work of worry goes on there faces.

"Hey Bad wouldn't poison food, not even to his worst enemies!" Quackity defends the demon, and Schlatt freezes staring at the kid. The others didn't see it but Tommy gave him a look and Schlatt knew almost immediately something was up. Well something was obviously up since the kid got stabbed and had a mental breakdown in front of the hybrid but something else was clearly wrong. 

"Hey Tubbo do you want me to go get you a snack?" Bad asks which gets Schlatt out of his mind. Tubbo nods. 

"Tommy I'm gonna go with Bad real quick to get a snack. I'll be back. He grips Tommy's hand a bit then lets go and heads with the duck hybrid and the demon. Schlatt's about to make his leave but he hears Tommy mutter something.

"What was that Tommy?" The others left already, it's only Schlatt and Tommy. They lock eyes. Those didn't look like the same eyes from the kid who would yell at him to 'piss off', those look like the eyes of someone who truly lost. Schlatt doesn't want to think about it. 

"I'll kill you." Is all Tommy says with a glare before Schlatt softly closes the door. He holds in a sigh and walks to the others.

_Schlatt has some work to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha pretty epic. Anyways I hope this chapter is good because I felt like it wasn't the best. So I hope you enjoy and the chapter doesn't feel out of place :)
> 
> Also I love all of your comments and sometimes I get too nervous to respond to them but just know that I read them and appreciate them all!!! <3


	6. Worried Friend and Worried Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo helps Tommy and realizes a couple of things.

Tubbo was worried. Of course he had been lately since he's technically a threat to Manberg, but at the same time he's being cared for by the two hybrids in power. And sure thats stressful on your average sixteen year old but the idea of possibly getting executed for being a spy isn't as pressing as the current situation now.

The problem is _Tommy_

Tommy is his best friend, and would always be the leader of the two. He remembers countless times he's following the blonde into danger and they both laugh it off. In a simpler time he remembers Tommy poking fun at Tubbo for crying when Tubbo thought Tommy died. It was all jokes and fun back then and no threats of death were made between the two.

But now it's different.

Tubbo may just be an observer but he's damn good at it. The breakdown wasn't the only thing different. Tubbo made himself Tommy's helper, because even he knew that he was the only one who could get through Tommy. And when you spend a lot of time with the loud mouth blonde you can tell if somethings wrong.

Whenever Bad came by to give some food, Tommy would just stare at it and never take a bite. He would just stare blankly at it. 

"Tommy come on, just take a bite." Tubbo pleaded and Tommy just stares blankly at the bread. Tommy doesn't reply for a couple seconds until he finally looks at Tubbo.

"He poisoned it. There's no way he would just give up food like that." Tommy answers staring blankly at Tubbo.

"Bad wouldn't do that. I don't think he has access to poison." Tubbo answers staring back. In a way he was examining to see if Tommy would change his stance. "Can you please eat it Tommy?" Tubbo begs when Tommy just keeps on starig at him blankly. Slowly but surely Tommy takes a couple bites of the bread, most likely a third of it before he puts it back.

When Tubbo ate his share of bread he noticed Tommy just staring at him. He stopped himself for a moment to look back and Tommy just stayed there.

"Why did you stop?" Tommys soft voice asks staring at Tubbo. "You need to eat." Tubbo wanted to laugh and say that's ironic and soon maybe Tommy will laugh along and then they'll talk about some fun they'll have tomorrow. But that was in the past and now he's here in the present.

"Tommy you need to eat too." Tubbo explains trying to see if he could grasp onto anything that was happening in Tommy's mind. Nothing more is said as Tubbo continues eating and Tommy takes one more bite and doesn't touch his meal anymore. 

Another thing Tubbo noticed was Tommy's silence. Tommy would always be called annoying or a chatterbox and that would make the loudmouth teen start cussing or ask for a fight long ago. Now he just shuts his mouth and watches. Tubbo doesn't want to know what he's looking for.

"Hey Tommy. When you get better if you want we can get a jukebox and listen to cat or mellohi?" Tubbo suggests and then pauses. in his head he was begging Tommy to say something, the silence from the sixteen year old was crushing Tubbo. Tubbo wasn't one for making conversations but he could keep them going if they get on an interesting topic.

"I don't have them." Tommy mumbles, and thankfully Tubbo is able to hear him. 

"Well... We could always get them. Just like old times." Tubbo suggests. He sees Tommy tilt his head in thought.

"Yeah... Just like old times..." Tubbo almost didn't believe the tiny smirk Tommy gave him. Tubbo smiled as well. Just like old times they were kids who wanted to listen to some tunes and have some fun, and maybe the old times can be the new times.

They didn't stay at Bad's for too long. Bad told Tubbo a while back that Tommy could leave once he was a bit better. Tubbo told Tommy that and a part of him regretted it. Instead of Tommy laying down trying to recover Tubbo would sometimes catch him out of the bed pacing or doing other mundane tasks

"Tommy! Get back into bed!" Tubbo exclaimed, pushing Tommy towards the bed.

"Not now Tubbo. I'm trying to get better." Tommy replies getting out of Tubbo's push.

"How are you getting better by tiring yourself out?" Tubbo exasperatedly asks and Tommy gives him a look.

"I'm obviously training my body Big T." Tubbo gives a sigh after hearing that. 

"And you should be training your body to rest." Tommy may have been recovering after god knows what but even then the path of recovery allowed the two to talk like before. And like before bantering wasn't far from their relationship.

Bad told Tubbo earlier that day that Tommy would be able to leave and he already heard Quackity and Schlatt tell him that the two most likely will be staying at Schlatt's place afterwards. So on the last night Tubbo made sure Tommy was asleep and then he sat up. In Tommy's room there were two beds so Tubbo could be with him for how long he needed it. No one knows how long he needs Tubbo though. 

Tubbo looks over to Tommy to make sure 100% that the recovering blonde is asleep and after seeing his chest rise and fall he knew he could do something. He quietly got out of his bed and left the room, making sure to slightly leave the door open for easier access back into the room to prevent Tommy from freaking out.

Tubbo makes his way through the dark into the kitchen. He opened some of the cupboards to finally find what he was looking for; a cup. He brings his cup over to the sink and watches as the water fills it up. 

He hates how this is the only way he can get away from Tommy. Tommy's his best friend of course but he just hates how hurt Tommy looks. He hates looking into his eyes and not seeing the same pair of eyes that once laughed at Tubbo's jokes or the same pair of eyes who defended him from getting in trouble when Wilbur caught them doing something they shouldn't be doing.

_Wilbur._

He was Tubbo's leader and also Tommy's brother,.

Tubbo wanted to know what's up with him now. He hasn't gone to Wilbur in a long while. A part of him is happy he hasn't talked to him in so long. Another is worried about what happened. Tommy and Wilbur were super close, and now Tommy's here while Wilbur is in Pogtopia last time Tubbo checked.

Tubbo hasn't gotten the courage yet to ask Tommy what happened. One time he was so close to asking him about it.

"Hey Tommy what happened in Pogtopia?" Tubbo asks and he sees Tommy tense. Tommy's eyes were wide and he saw Tommy stop breathing for a second. 

"Wh-What did you ask?" Tommy's hands were shaking and Tubbo knew he had to do soemthing,.

"Oh uh I asked what happened in your dream!" Tubbo lies and watches Tommy slowly start to calm down. "I remember you were telling me a while back that you had a weird dream, and, and, and-"

"Tubbo please." Tommy's voice weakly pleads and Tubbo shuts up. He watches Tommy grasp at his sheets and soon Tubbo is over by the teen and hugging him trying to attempt to calm him down. He pretended to ignore the tears running down Tommy's face as well as how clingy he was for Tubbo.

Tubbo knows he probably shouldn't ask that question again in a long while. He doesn't know if he could handle Tommy freaking out like that again.

"Turbo I didn't know you like your water with your hand extra wet." Tubbos brought back to the present seeing the someone stand over him and he realizes the waters spilling from the cup.

"O-Oh, sorry Quackity." Tubbo turns off the faucet and carefully takes a big sip from his water to prevent spilling. 

"It's fine Turbo. Anyways are you up just to get a drink of water?" Tubbo nods. 

"Why are you up Quackity?" Tubbo asks and Quackity gives a weak smile.

"I heard some water running and wanted to check it out." Oh. Quackity shakes his hands once he notices Tubbo frowns, "Don;t take it as an insult. I can just hear very well." He admits. "So...."

"Quackity." Tubbo stops him from dragging his sentence. "I... Whats going to happen?" Tubbo doesn't look at the hybrid as he asks. 

"What's going to happen? You mean when Tommy gets better?" Tubbo nods taking another sip of his water. "Oh, we'll just take you two to Schlatt's and then-"

"I'm not talking about that Quackity." Quackity pauses at the interruption.

"Then... What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about whats going to happen with Tommy." Tubbo puts down the cup, his hands shaking a bit. "Something happened, and he keeps freaking out whenever I try to ask him about it and,, and,," Tubbo can feel Quackitys eyes on him, but he's looking down to ignore whatever face the duck is giving him. "And he's hurt and I have to be there for him but I don't know what to do and and-"

Tubbo stops when he feels Quackitys arms around him. Tubbo can also see the wings almost around him, (too bad Quackity's wings are smaller than other hybrids wings.)

"Tubbo. Don't put all of this on yourself." In a way Tubbo can tell this is a demand but not a harsh one. More like a recommendation but leaning on the side of demand. "You're a kid, you shouldn't have to worry about Tommy-"

"But He's my friend-"

"Tubbo." Quackity says crouching a bit so that now hes staring into Tubbos eyes and holding his shoulders. "Me and Schlatt will make sure he's okay. You aren't expected to be his savior. You are his friend and what you can do right now is be his friend. Me and Schlatt will take care of the adult things. You're still a kid, if you want me to tell you what you should do, I say be a kid. I may not be an expert of these types of things and neither is Schlatt. But I truly think that if we all work together we can help Tommy. And sure it may take a while for Tommy to open up about what happened but that's fine. These things require time. Just know Tubbo that you shouldn't be forcing yourself to be everyone's saint."

"Quackity." Tubbo pauses. "That's the most serious thing I ever heard you say." They both pause and soon they start laughing a tad bit, Quackity standing up, a hand still on Tubbo's shoulder. "But still... Are you sure I... I mean you and Schlatt can help him?"

"Of course Tubbo. Anyways it's pretty late now. You should probably go to bed, how about I walk you over to Tommy's room." Tubbo nods in agreement and soon they're walking to Tommy's room. Quackity holding Tubbo's water and the two just silently enjoying the others time.

Once they made it to the door, they both walk in, Quackity putting down Tubbo's water on a nearby nightstand as Tubbo climbs into bed. Quackity mouths a goodnight and leaves, closing the door silently as he makes his way to his own room with Schlatt.

Tubbo looks at the door for a couple seconds and then back at Tommy. Tommy is his best friend and Tubbo will help his best friend. But he also knows that it won't just be him helping Tommy, Quackity did offer that he and Schlatt will help. Tubbo takes another sip from his water, puts it down and curls up into his covers. And soon enough he drifts into sleep.

"Ya know, I think Tommy's okay enough to go home." Bad mentions the next morning as Tubbo walks out seeing Schlatt and Quackity sitting down eating some breakfast.

"So now you're kicking us out?" Schlatt asks while chewing a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Ew." Is all Tubbo has to say before they all see the brunette.

"Hey Turbo, Bad's kicking us out." Quackity greets him as BAd gets angry.

"NO! I'm not kicking you out!" Bad responds getting fired up,

"Definitely kicking you two out," Skeppy adds walking right up to bad and takes a spoonful of cereal causing Bad to make inhuman sounds of rage.

"Anyways, Tubbo. Can you get Tommy?" Schlatt asks. Tubbo nods and walks into Tommy's room. He guesses it couldn;t be called Tommy's room anymore because its technically Bad and Skeppy's guest room but still. Tommy was already sitting up staring at the bed covers.

"Hey Tommy?" Tubbo asks and Tommy looks at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He says as he slowly gets out of the bed and soon enough both boys are walking out of the guest room. When they return they see Skeppy, Schlatt and Quackity laughing at Bad as Bad tries to compose himself.

And then they get ready and leave.

Simple as that, they say their goodbyes and walk on out ready to go to Schlatt's house. Schlatt and Quackity were talking as Tubbo and Tommy kept silent. The trip was short but felt like eternity. Tommy was always right next to Tommy, right next to his hip. If Tubbo were to move his hands he would most likely bump into the other teen. As well as Tubbo noticed another thing. Tommy seemed to loose his behavior from earlier when the two would talk late at night or tease one another. This Tommy was the Tommy that had that breakdown in front of him. Tubbo doesn;t want to think about it, and thankfully he doesn't since Quackity pipes up that they're almost there.

"So Tubbo," Schlatt starts turning his head to look at the teen and as he does that Tommy seems to rush in front of Tubbo putting distance between him and the ram. Schlatt stops for a moment and just looks at Tommy. And soon enough everyone stops. Tubbo can see the looks the adults are giving, (Quackity's is pity and confusion, Schlatt's however... Tubbo couldn't get a clear read but he knows it's nothing good.) "Nevermind." Schlatt states and continues walking, and the others follow.

Tubbo will probably ask Tommy about that later. But he needed to focus on the now, and the now was that they were in front of Schlatts house. Schlatt's unlocks the door and soon everyone huddles inside.

Tubbo has never been inside of Schlatt's house. He already knew from Quackity that Schlatt doesn't really go into it that much, but Quackity has gone here before. The house was fairly neat thanks to how much stuff that wasn't there. It was quite bare with some paintings and some fancy stuff here and there. Schlatt was rich but even then the house looked very bare even with the additions of something 'fancy' to spice it up.

"Luckily I had an extra room made when the house was built," Schlatt states and turns to Tubbo and Tommy. Tubbo sees Tommy steps closer to Tubbo and Schlatt pauses. "Ahem.." He says again after the pause "Anyways, You and Tommy can share that room for the time being. Me and Quackity will just, sleep in the other room." Tubbo nods in agreement, he can see Tommy gritting his teeth and just standing there.

"Why don't you two go in there real quick, me and Schlatt gotta do some things." Quackitys says and Tubbo nods. As Tubbo makes his way towards his room he doesn't even need to look to know that Tommy is right next to him in a way behind him as Tubbo leads the way. After opening a couple wrong doors (They found the bathroom first and Tommy made a comment about sleeping in the toilet getting a laugh from the other. They then opened up two closets not filled with anything interesting.) they finally found the correct one, opening it and looking inside.

Like the other rooms this one was just as bare, two beds on opposite walls of the rooms. There wasn't much that made this room stupendous just for the fact that it was clean was way different than Tubbo's own little house. Tubbo would probably have to go back to his old house to grab some things so he could move it to Schlatt's. But that's for later, for now Tubbo would just have to settle here for a bit.

"Hey Tommy what bed do you want?" Tubbo asks looking over to Tommy. He notices that Tommy mumbles something and goes silent with a frown. "Tommy?" Tubbo repeats himself.

"I don't trust them." Tommy mutters still looking away. 

"Tommy, I'm pretty sure they won't do anything bad th-"

"They're going to kill us! Tommy harshly whispered while grabbing onto Tubbo's shoulders. "Wilbur warned us about this they're going to keep us here and kill us! They're going to poison us, or stab us or-"

"Tommy!" Tubbo shouts and stares at the teen whose eyes widen for a second. His grasp on Tubbo's shoulders almost going limp. "Tommy, breath." He says and tries to help Tommy breathe to relax himself. Once he's relaxed enough Tubbo lightly grabs Tommy's shoulders while Tommy's arms fall limp next to his body, "Tommy please. Just trust me. It's gonna be alright. I've dealt with them before you came here, trust me please." Tommy reluctantly looks into his eyes, pauses and takes another deep breath before hugging Tubbo. Tubbo returns the hug and attempts to soothe Tommy. 

Quackity and Schlatt both gave a look to one another after hearing Tubbo shout Tommy. 

"Do you think it's alright?" Quackity asks standing up prepared to check on them.

"Wait. If we hear anything else we'll check on them." Schlatt answers masking his worry with a poker face. They pause for a moment and wait. They wait for another couple seconds. 

"I don't think they're in trouble." Quackity says relaxing his shoulder a bit.

"See? Told you so. They're fine." Schlatt says with a smirk. Quackity turns to him and Schlatt drops the smirk.

"I don't think they're fine." Quackity states and Schlatt sighs. "Well obviously they're not fine but Schlatt." Quackity takes a couple steps closer to him. "We need to help them more."

"More?? What do you mean." Schlatt was confused, he's letting them stay in his home and they need more? And Quackity being cryptic is not helping him. "Just spit it out already."

"Tubbo freaked out last night and told me he's scared and doesn't know what to do for Tommy. So I told him we'll help out more and that he shouldn't put the responsibility on himself." Quackity admits while Schlatt looks at him confused.

"And what do you mean by more. You still didn't answer my question."

"I don't know man!" Quackity says in a panicked tone. "All I know is that, we have to at least help them." Quackity sighs looking to Schlatt for any answers.

"I think we can both agree we're not good with kids right?" Quackity nods. "Look maybe we I don't fucking know ask someone else or like maybe buy on one those stupid fucking baby books." 

"Schlatt that's so fucking stupid-"

"Do you have any other ideas?" Schlatt yells exasperated. Quackity shakes his head.

"Lets just hope that we could at least pretend to know what we're doing." Quackity suggests and Schlatt stares blankly at him. 

"Fine..." Schlatt says with a sigh. After that they both get ready to do whatever they can to make their lives easier with two boys, both traumatized by war. Both sigh knowing that this was not going to be easy for them at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like adding notes here because i get to say stuff like Hello! So anyways, Helloo! I hope you guys are having a good day, and well I hope this chapter is pretty epic.


	7. Responsibilities, and a Tragic Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt does work, meanwhile Quackity is with the kids.

Schlatt made Quackity take care of them first for a couple of days. 

"What do you mean I have to do it?" Quackity was pretty grouchy after being told 'hey I gotta go and do president work and ask how the fuck do I take care of two kids while you stay here and help them'

"Look, I'm going to go out for a bit. Do some paper work and ask someone in Manberg about it. I think you got it undercontrol." Schlatt says while buttoning up his suit.

"SCHLATT! POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES CON LOS NIÑOS!" Quackity bags, dramatically going onto his knees. Schlatt looks down and rolls his eyes.

"Quackity calm your ass. It won't be that bad." Schlatt says about to head through the door.

"You better check your damn communicator if I burn down the house!" Quackity shouts as Schlatt closes the door. Schlatt sighs as he finally makes his way to his office. Once he makes it, he removes the sign and gets in prepared to start working.

He doesn't even feel bad that he ditched Quackity to deal with two kids who are struggling. Of course he didn't feel a twinge of regret as he did paper work. Of course he didn't have to take a five minute break pacing around his office thinking about all the bad things that could happen. Of course not. He would be insane if he did.

A low grumble grabs his attention and he realizes he forgot to get breakfast already set on doing work and trying to figure out what the hell to do. Of course he could stay and continue his work but right now. He is not in the mood to do it. So with barely any logical reasoning he starts to leave and head to the only place in Manberg with proper edible food.

He walks into the only proper bakery Manberg had, a very faint bell ringing when he walks in. 

"Coming!" He hears a voice say and after that he hears some shuffling and then sees the owner of the voice. Niki had an apron on with some flour stains on it. Her hair was up to most likely prevent it getting into the food Schlatt deduced. She looked tired but not grump. Instead she looks very nice. "Oh!" Her face full of shock.

"Hi Niki." Schlatt says with a smile. She shakes her head and gives him a nice smile.

"Hello President Schlatt. What are you doing here today?" She asks, her voice pleasant as ever.

"Just here to buy something." he says calmly as ever. He starts looking over to the possible options he could buy. There was the usual bread and such, but with Niki's talents there were also pies and also other sweets. Schlatt started browsing through them seeing what he was in the mood for. "Anything you recommend?" He asks looking up at Niki and he notices she jumps when he addresses her.

"Oh.. Uh, well I've heard customers do enjoy the berry puff pastry tarts as well as some of the-"

"I'll take some of the berry puff pastry tart." Schlatt interrupts and just watches as she nods and gets him the pastry.

"How many do you want?" She asks pulling out a little baggy to put the treats in.

"Uhh... Six." They were small so Schlatt concluded that it wouldn't be bad if he had a couple of them. Niki nods again and gets the pastries.

"Schlatt.. If you don't mind me asking. Do you know where Tubbo is?" She hands him his bag of treats. Schlatt pauses for a moment before grabbing them. "I-I'm sorry if that question was ru-"

"Why do you want to know?" Schlatt says smile gone. He stares down at her. He sees her pause and take a breath and looks back up to him, a new found determination in her eyes.

"Me and Fundy are worried for him. We haven't seen him in a while and we want to make sure he's okay." She admits and stares back, none of them backing down. 

"He's with me if you wanna know." Schlatt answers and watches Niki sigh with relief.

"Oh, Thank you Schlatt." And she gives another smile. She;s too polite for her own good Schlatt determines. He's about to walk off, out of the bakery but pauses for a second.

"Hey Niki." He starts back still facing her, "Do you know how to deal with kids?"

"I watched some kids when I was younger." Niki answers. Schlatt turns around and Niki pauses, then her face brightens up with realization. "Do you need help with Tubbo?" Schlatt sighs.

"Is it that obvious?" She giggles. 

"Well, do you want me to come over or-"

"I don't think coming over is the best option." He says in a monotone tone. She pauses again.

"I could give advice on what you can do?" She suggests and Schlat pauses. 

"I'll take you up on that offer." They both smile and get to business.

\- - -

Quackity however was struggling. He was in the kitchen getting some food he brought over. He didn't even wanna attempt at cooking today because he was too tired and stressed out. Even though there was no clear reason why he should be stressed out he was, he knew it wouldn't be that hard the two wouldn;t even leave their room and-

"Hey Quackity-" Quackity screams for a quick second almost throwing his milk at the sound. He paused and realized it was Tubbo, scratching at his eyes and a pretty quiet Tommy behind him.

"Oh. It's you two." Quackity attempts to regain his pretty normal posture trying to pretend that him shrieking at a kid never happened. "So uhh.. What do you guys need?"

"I was just going to get us some cereal an-" 

"Oh okay. Go ahead." Quackity says and when Tubbo was close to grabbing his own box Quackity stopped him. "Wait actually, why don't you and Tommy just sit at the table and I'll get you it instead." 

"Wait, I could just-"

"Can't hear you making some breakfast!!" Quackity interrupts making the cereal. Tubbo pauses and just starts walking over to the table with Tommy following close to him. They sit down as Quackity pours the milk. Sure it wasn't hard and Tubbo was perfectly capable of doing it but Quackity had no idea how to do this kid business. So for now he'll just help out whenever he can, that makes sense right? Quackity hoped it did. 

"Bone apple tea." Quackity exclaims while handing the two cereal. Quackity makes his way to grab his own cereal and returns to Tubbo and Tommy whispering to one another and soon shush each other as the duck hybrid walks in. Quackity takes a seat and starts eating while the two boys just keep silent and eat their breakfast. No one talks as they consume the breakfast. The only thing that could be counted as conversation was the looks Tommy and Tubbo kept giving each other. 

Quackity was no genius but he could tell that something was going on between the two. But he wouldn't interrupt them. Besides he needed to put his bowl away, so he got up and started walking to the sink. Once he put his bowl back he noticed both of them just staring at him.

"Haha, uh whats with the looks?" Quackity asks getting a bit nervous. Tubbo's stare at him wasn't scary it was just Tubbo looking or maybe even spacing out. Tommy's however was different. Tommy in a way looked like he was staring right into you, in a way it was similar to Schlatt's. 

Tommy leans over to Tubbo and whispers something into his ear. Tubbo mutters something and then he focuses back onto Quackity.

"Can you fly with your wings?" Tubbo asked, just staring at the duck hybird.

"Uhh,,, not really but why with the sudden question?" Quackity responds. Tubbo got up and took his and Tommy's bowls and soon enough the boys were at the sink and Quackity was standing nearby very confused. "Uh guys?? You didn't answer my question. Is there something wrong with them or??" Quackity tried to swirl around to see his back to make sure he didn't mess them up. Maybe he slept on them wrong last night and they looked off? He hoped it wasn't that, it would be a pain in the ass to fix. But they weren't hurting so he didn't entirely believe that he slept funny.

"Well I was just wonderi-"

"Your wings are small." Tommy interrupts and Quackitys makes a face.

"How could you say that! My wings are my pride and joy in my life." Quackity snaps back playfully.

"Ah no wonder why they're small." Tommy bites back and before Quackity could come up with a response Tubbo's laughing. And with Tubbo's laughter Quackity laughs, and even though it was small Quackity managed to catch a quick smile from Tommy.

"Well if you want to know... I can kinda fly with these wings." Quackity smirks. "More like gliding or at least a tiny bit of flying but you get the idea."

"Oh..." Tubbo responds and pauses for a second thinking. "Can you hold anything as you glide?"

"I.... Think so?" Quackity responds pondering about it. "Hmm... why don't we try it?" 

Thats how they all ended up outside, Tubbo and Tommy nearby as Quackity stands on a couple barrels stacked on each other. 

"Okay, so watch this!" Quackity exclaims as he jumps and manages to stretch his wings and flap them. Nothing too crazy but from Tubbo's and Tommy's view it looks like what he said, slowly gliding. But as he started flapping them a bit more they noticed he was in fact hovering above the ground.

"Holy shit..." Tommy and Tubbo were both shocked. As Quackity makes his landing with a pose and triumph over his face, the two kids came up with some ideas.

"Try it while holding a couple books." Was the first suggesting from Tubbo, Tubbo was the more vocal one giving suggestions as Tommy would stay there shocked as hell whenever Quackity was able to preform the task with ease.

"See, told you my wings aren't useless." Quackity says with a smile, crossing his arms in pride.

"Try it while holding a barrel." A quiet suggestion comes from Tommy. Quackity looks over to the blonde and thinks. 

"Oh I'll do it." Quackity says making his way up there while grabbing onto a barrel. Of course the barrel was heavy and of course Quackity was taking way more than he could chew but he needed to prove himself and if this was the way then so be it. He makes his way to the top and jumps, holding the barrel as he flaps his wings into overdrive. He was fine for a bit able to hold it for a while, his back was getting sore but if he could just focus a bit longer it'll be okay-

"Quackity what the fuck are you doing?" Says a voice and soon enough Quackity loses his focus and falls with a barrel to his side.

"God dammit," Quackity mumbles slowly reclaiming his life as one with the ground.

"Tubbo, Tommy please explain to me why I just saw Quackity fall to the ground." It was Schlatt.

"Oh we were just.... testing something out." Quackity could hear the fake smile in the kids voice. Quackity slowly gets up groaning in pain.

"Yeah and now I'm sore for a good week..." Quackity complains. 

"Well maybe you shouldn't have strained your wings pal." Schlatt snaps back. And with a sigh the ram rushes everyone inside as he checks with Quackity's wings.

"So Schlatt, I-" Quackity cuts himself off with a sharp breath when he moves a bit to sit on the bed. 

"Jesus how much did you mess them up?" Schlatt asks while making sure Quackity won't die or whatever.

"Not that much. Tubbo and Tommy wanted to see me fly so I guess I messed around with them a bit too much for comfort..." Quackity admits trying to stretch the pain away. "Anyways where were you all day?"

"I got some work done. As well as asked someone what to do with Tubbo and Tommy." Schlatt answers and sees Quackity's face turn into shock.

"Ohhh, Schlatt learning how to be a _daddy_ isn't he-"

"Oh cut it out!" Playful quips are said and playful laughs are heard after the mention of dad schlatt. After a couple of good laughs Schlatt decides to continue talking. "Anyways, I figured a bit on what to do. And tomorrow you're-"

"Gonna watch them again?" Quackity says with an annoyed tone.

"No. You're going to dothe paper work, after coming home and seeing my friend on the ground with a sore back I'm scared what would happen the next day. Oh Quackity, your arm has fallen off,,," Schlatt dramatically poses and falls to his knees getting another laugh." But seriously. I'll watch them tomorrow. You go do the usual boring stuff. I'll stay here and do the fun stuff."

"If you count having a sore back being fun." Quackity complains. 

"Just go take a nap or something." Schlatt suggests and Quackity pauses. 

"yeah that actually sounds good. Night Schlatt see you when I wake up after my long horrific sleep-"

"yeah yeah, get some shut eye princess." Schlatt states while leaving Quackity to his room. A part of him wants to freak out over having to take over baby sitting duty tomorrow since Quackity's injured. But he knows with his mastered self control that he cannot let that slide. He'll just deal with them until a solution comes up or something. It surely won't be that hard...

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is shorter again. I felt like it would be weird to just continue it more. Anyways also wanted to mention sorry if this seems out of the blue or out of character but I felt like everybody needed some fluff right about now and we all laugh at the funny duck for falling. haha

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I wanted to write something so I did it woohoo! I kinda wanted to write something like this to get it out before I forget. if the youtubers don't like it I will take it down immediately. Anyways I hope its good haha


End file.
